


It’s Always Easy…Until It Ain’t

by Malzysaur



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hope, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Torture, hand-waving science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Michael made his choice. He wanted easy and he wanted pain-free; Maria ticked all of those boxes. He was sick of love always hurting him, twisting him, breaking him down to his core. Alex was supposed to be different, but Alex was the one that always seemed to walk away, too afraid to accept Michael and love him. This is a story of what choices do to a person and how, despite the obstacles and the people intent on hurting them, Michael and Alex are Cosmic, and nothing can stop a love like that.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Forest/Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 52
Kudos: 152





	1. Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, hello! So it has been literal years since I have written fan fic. Sorry to my WIPs from back then. Malex has inspired me to dust off my keyboard. Not sure where I am taking this yet, but we’ll discover it together! Comments keep me going! This is only rated explicit because we will get there fam!

Everything about the past few weeks felt off, like someone was trying to fit a circular peg into a square hole. It was very far from how Michael had imagined easy would go for him. He chose Maria, he picked the safe option, the one person he knew wouldn’t completely level him like an atomic bomb, but as payment for that choice…he lost Max…and what was almost even more devastating than that…he lost Alex. Max…there was hope he could be resurrected while Alex…well he done fucked that up hard.

He knew that night, if he’d gone back to his trailer Alex would be there. He also knew that if he went back and they talked and they laid both of their hearts out on the table that there was a big chance it would solve nothing. He would still love Alex with every fiber of his being, but he was being honest when he said it hurt. He was so sick of the pain. His whole life was pain, and after twenty-eight years of pain and loneliness, he figured he was due for something easy…something soft.

Maria was such an easy choice for him. Of course, he wasn’t thinking about anyone but himself when he went to her, because if he stopped for even a millisecond and let his choice truly resonate inside of him, he’d have gone back to the trailer and caged Alex against the gleaming metal and let their bodies do the talking. Maria was soft and good and easy. She may not know his secret, but he didn’t feel the need to tell her, not even after she held him through his tears after learning about Max’s death. She let him use her body as much as she used his. They both seemed to sate some sort of thirst the other had, and Michael knew it ran deeper for her, but it was so easy and for once in his miserable life if didn’t hurt. 

The alcohol wasn’t a bad plus either. Maria owned a bar and as a bonus of dating her, Michael had access to all the alcohol he might want. Sure, she tried to limit him, but he knew just how to smile at her to get her weak in her knees. He had his charms and lately Maria seemed to be the only one still affected by them…honestly Maria was about the only one that would speak to him. He lost Max, and it seemed like the rest of them broke off into their own little groups leaving Maria and Michael as their own little island amidst a sea of loss and loneliness. Isabel of course would never fully abandon him, but he knew very clearly what she though of him choosing Maria. She always said she understood, but there was an underlying tone of disappointment with her words since she and Alex had started to grow closer. It seemed like the bigger fuck up Michael could be, just pulled everyone else in his orbit closer to each other. 

He had thought that more time that passed, the longer he could keep Maria. The more he could show her off in town or at the bar, something he’d once yearned to do with Alex, would help close the chasm between them all, but it seemed to only widen it. He hadn’t seen much more of Alex than glimpses since the night he played for Maria and he knew Maria hadn’t heard from him since either. He hated the looks that would flash across her face if anyone brought him up in a conversation and he hated even more that he was the cause. He figured he could assuage those haunted looks with sex…and it seemed they both had the same idea, except lately…it started to just make him feel even emptier. 

The low lights in the bar along with the twangy notes from the band served as a distraction for Michael after a long day fixing cars. Maria was busy behind the bar, but she spared him a smile or two when she had a moment, and Michael had to force his lips to respond when she did. He could feel the end coming, and by the look in Maria’s eyes, she could to. It had nothing to do with her being psychic, but neither of them wanted to declare a time of death. He reached for his dark bottle of beer and used the slippery condensation as a point to focus on to stop his mind wandering. He kicked his boot against the bar and spun around in his stool so he could survey the crowd. 

It was 8 o’clock on a Saturday night and the crowd had steadily been growing since about 7:30P when the band had started to set up for a long night of playing cover songs. The music was easy to ignore as his gaze flicked over the bodies and heads moving. Occasional barks of laughter caught his attention and he’d turn to look, unsure of what he hoped to find, but as he scanned back towards the entrance, he didn’t count on his eyes catching a vibrantly blue head of hair. The man didn’t seem to fit in with the regular Roswell crowd, and the more Michael studied him the clearer it came to be that he was a newcomer. Michael was so caught up in his studying that he failed to notice who the man was surrounded by until he ducked with a guttural laugh and Michael caught sight of Alex. 

God, even then Alex was the most gorgeous person Michael had ever seen. He was leaning back, his face the picture of ease and happiness as he barked out his own laughter. It hit him square in the gut how fiercely he loved Alex. In that moment he forgot about Maria. He would have given anything to be the reason Alex looked so loose and happy. He wore a faded jean jacket over a burgundy button up and his jeans, god they did nothing to hide the well-toned thighs they covered. They were black and worn looking and had Michael’s fingertips tingling with the overwhelming want to slide into the back pockets and pull Alex into a devastating kiss. 

“You know, that’s the first time in weeks I’ve heard Alex laugh in such a carefree way,” a deep voice stated and startled Michael out of his stupor. Kyle smirked as Michael turned to glare up at him. 

“Fuck you Valenti,” he muttered as he hunched his shoulders close, a defense mechanism as much as a comfort, an attempt to keep people away. He glared down at his beer bottle as he picked at the label. 

“Forest is amazing, great for Alex too. He’s helped him a lot these last two weeks,” Kyle pushed on as he leaned against the bar and waved Maria over. 

Michael growled low under his breath, “I said, fuck off Valenti,” he tried once more, this time he tipped his chin up to glare at the doctor next to him. He knew his jealousy was unfounded, but he wasn’t able to so easily forgive Kyle for what he’d done to Alex in high school, yet another point of contention between Michael and Alex.

Kyle smirked as he shouted his order for the table at Maria who tossed her own look of longing towards where Alex was now pressed against the stranger’s side—or rather Forest if Kyle was to be believed. The doctor turned to push his back against the bar, his grin easy and annoying. Michael lifted his beer bottle to his lips as he hoped for Kyle to leave him to his misery. “I’m giving them two more days before Forest asks him out on a proper date. I’m getting a bit sick of the heart eyes they keep making at each other, ya know? It’s clear to anyone who knows them they’re crushing so hard on each other,” Kyle pushed on very clearly aware of what he was doing to the alien next to him. 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise when a handful of bottles behind the bar exploded, but Michael still flinched. He shook his own hand since one of the bottles that fell victim to his powers had been his own beer bottle. He sighed as he stood from the stool, “You should have fucked off Kyle,” he said, his tone more resigned than anything as he blinked through his curtain of golden curls. “What exactly were you hoping to accomplish, huh?” he asked quietly so the words were only between he and Kyle. 

Kyle’s lips ticked up at the corner as the music picked up again and Maria and some other serves cleaned up the mess behind the bar, “Just wanted you to know you’re not the only one capable of moving on. Guess even the cosmos get it wrong every once in a while, huh?” he asked as he finally pushed away from the bar to check on Alex and the other guys at their table. 

Michael watched Kyle walk back to the table. His soul ached while his head raged at the fact that Alex shared so much with Kyle that involved him. He tried not to scrutinize Alex and Forest, but just before he turned back to the bar, his eyes caught Alex’s. There was no way Michael would ever stop loving him. He occupied such an integral space inside his heart…inside his soul. Alex was as much a part of him as he was a part of Alex, and in the seconds their eyes held each other, he knew…he _knew_ Alex felt it too. His breath stuttered out of his chapped lips in soft waves and it felt like the very foundation inside of him shifted and cracked when Alex looked away to focus on Forest, this time a softer more intimate smile curling his lips. Michael caught the light red hue coloring Alex’s cheeks as he leaned into Forest’s space to hide a laugh at something he said. 

Within those seconds Michael decided he hated whoever this Forest guy was. He wasn’t allowed to make Alex smile and he certainly didn’t deserve to feel Alex pressed so close. As jealousy worked to consume him once more, Michael could feel his powers licking just beneath his skin. It almost felt like that part of him also knew Alex belonged with him and was jealous of anyone else that orbited Alex and vied for his affections. Alex was such an important piece of him that his powers recognized that he belonged with Michael too. He inhaled a deep, steadying breath as he turned back to the bar. 

Bar noises washed over his back, but there was a pin prick in the center of his back that burned with the intensity it took for him to ignore how close Alex was. He looked up and searched for Maria, he hoped the sight of her would settle the hurricane inside. She had her head thrown back with a laugh, likely something one of the men at her end of the bar had said to her. The cosmos was really fucking with him tonight, and he was never one to take a hint. He waved over a different barmaid and ordered a beer and, because he never knew when to leave well enough alone, he sent Alex and his new friend shots. 

Michael waited exactly two minutes before he turned around to watch Forest and Alex consider the shots as they were placed before them. He watched Alex’s lips as he asked where they’d come from, and because Michael just needed to be the asshole he was, he tipped his hat when Alex’s gaze found him at the bar. He watched the airman’s lips turn down in a frown as he shook his head and tried to send the drinks back. Forest shot Michael his own glare before he bent much too close to Alex and laid his hand over Alex’s. Alex frowned at him and seemed to sag in defeat as Forest plucked up a shot glass. Michael found himself quickly regretting stirring up shit as Forest met his gaze and downed the shot. Only a small sliver of pride coursed through him when Alex turned his disappointed gaze on Forest and shoved his own shot towards the blue haired man. 

Michael downed half his beer in one go before he slipped off the stool and onto his own feet. He sighed as he headed towards the door. His ears strained as he moved past the table where Alex and Forest sat. 

“Fuck him Alex, we said we’d have fun tonight, don’t let him ruin the mood,” Forest said to him as he clapped the airman on the shoulder. Alex huffed at him and only glanced up at Michael for a millisecond before he turned his attention to Forest. 

A frown pulled Michael’s lips down as he sidestepped some bodies and pushed the door open. The night air hit him like a thick blanket. He felt suffocated for a moment so he moved to the side and sagged against the outside wall. He rubbed his hand up under his hat and closed his eyes. He let the cool air soothe him while his head continued to rage and turn over every tumultuous decision and event Michael had endured. The wood bit at his back as he pushed back, needing to feel something to make the quiet come so he could focus enough to get to his truck. Just as he moved to take a step towards the lot the door opened and a familiar figure slipped through. 

Despite the broken sadness and anger coloring Alex’s delicate face, he was still the most gorgeous thing Michael had ever laid his eye son. In his private thoughts he often compared the airman to all the best and brightest stars in the night sky. Even now, even with the chasm between them Michael yearned to reach for him, crush him close and refuse to ever let him walk away again. He wanted to tell Alex so many things, and instead he opened his mouth and hid behind his assholery, “What, you didn’t like the shots Alex? You know, it’s rude to refuse such a generous gift. Your boy toy sure seemed to like it,” he quipped as he shifted his weight. 

Alex’s brows furrowed as his eyes darted over Michael’s form. He was trying to decide if Michael deserved his pity or his anger, and honestly, Michael wasn’t sure he could deal with either of them coming from Alex. Instead a scoff rumbled free of Alex’s lips as he lifted a hand to push through his longer than usual locks. 

“Fuck you Guerin…truly…fuck you. What were you hoping to gain with that gesture, because I know you didn’t do it out of the kindness of your heart,” Alex sneered as he collapsed against the wall on the other side of the door. 

Michael shrugged, “Kyle told me the news. You move on fast,” he uttered because his best defense was to strike first. Make the people who care about him more disappointed, keep their expectations low.

Alex studied Michael, and where he had hoped for the airman to strike back at him, start up one of their epic fights, he saw the moment Alex gave up. The cut down to his soul unlike anything else. It spoke volumes of how much Michael had fucked up. In that moment Alex had decided it wasn’t worth it… _Michael wasn’t worth it._

“You know, you don’t have to keep being miserable Guerin. You’ve made your choice. Maria is the one you picked. You don’t get to try and make me feel bad for having fun and letting someone else in. You don’t own me Michael,” he stated, but his words lacked the true conviction to completely push Michael away. 

“Yeah, so what are you doing out here with me then?” he asked as he curled his lips into a smirk. 

A startled huff of laughter tumbled from Alex’s lips as he pushed off the wall and shook his head, “I ask myself that question multiple times a day and I still don’t like the answer I keep getting,” he uttered as he swiped his hand across his mouth. He flicked his gaze over Michael, something unreadable was buried deep in there, but Michael didn’t have enough time to read into it or ask Alex as the airman slipped back into the bar. 

Michael sighed, bone tired and sagged as he debated going after Alex. His fingers twitched with the want to reach out, but he knew it would accomplish nothing. Suddenly his head felt too heavy to hold him as he turned and headed towards his truck. “Fucking cosmic,” he uttered bitingly under his breath as he wrenched his driver’s side door open. He knew his dreams would be filled with hard lines and sharp angles. There would never be any escaping Alex Manes, and Michael wondered why he had run in the first place as he pulled out onto the desolate road to head towards home.


	2. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have some Michael and Izzy bonding after a little insight into Forest.

Sunlight filtered through the half open blinds covering the small window near Michael’s bed. He flicked his gaze towards it while he ignored his phone vibrating along the counter. He’d slapped it there the night before in an effort to distance himself and clear his head. It’d been going off all morning and he had no idea who needed to talk to him, but he also figured if it was truly that important, they would come find him at his Airstream. He sighed as he lifted a hand to rub across his face. His stubble stung the soft flesh of his palms which ignited memories or a softer stubble. He groaned and turned his head with his eyes squeezed shut as he willed thoughts of Alex from his head.

It had been four days since he’d spotted Alex and Forest at the Pony. In the time between then and where he laid now, he’d seen them so much more around town and each time left acid burning deep in his gut. He noticed the small things. How close they stood to one another. The ease with which Alex reached into Forest’s space and how Forest leaned into the touch or chased it. Michael also noticed that Alex didn’t seem to return to sentiments when Forest tried to reach for him or step into his space. There was still a bit of mistrust on Alex’s end, and Michael hoped that particular wall would never fall. He didn’t want to see another man allowed all of the things Michael had been denied for ten years with the man he loves.

Michael had finally broken down one afternoon in Liz’s lab and hedged around the subject of Forest and Alex. He wanted to know where the blue haired man came from and why he was constantly invading Alex’s space. He had tried for casual curiosity, but Liz turned to him with a knowing smirk and Michael had cursed himself and Liz as he told her to forget it. Liz’s features had softened as she abandoned her notes and approached Michael where he sagged in her desk chair. 

“From what I understand, Alex met Forest when he was stationed in Colorado for a short time with the Air Force. Forest isn’t military but he’s smart, loves computers, Star Wars, and shares a talent for music and singing with Alex. They kept in touch on and off through the years until Forest decided to start his own business and decided to reconnect with Alex. He’s also wanted to check out Roswell ever since Alex told him he was from here, guess he’s another UFO fanatic,” she had told him with a casual shrug. 

Michael’s mood only darkened. It was like this Forest was created just for Alex. He loved all of the same shit Alex did so no wonder they got along so well. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned towards Liz’s desk, “When did you get so well versed on him?” he had muttered like a petulant child. He hated how this guy seemed to assimilate out of nowhere and charm every one of Michael’s friends who should be loyal to him.

Liz shot him a knowing look and something about the smile pulled at Michael’s heart. He uncurled his arms and pressed the heel of his palm against his chest as he looked out her window, “I’m still holding out hope for you and Alex to pull your heads out of your asses, but you both need to stop hurting each other, plus Maria is like a sister to me and she doesn’t deserve to be at the epicenter of you two. Love isn’t a game Michael, after…with Max…I’ve learned not to take it for granted anymore,” she stated softly as she laid a hand on his shoulder. 

Michael had to blink furiously to keep the tears he felt forming at bay. He still wasn’t over the loss of his brother. He also couldn’t call it a loss since there was hope for Max, but each day he stayed in the pod felt like they were further and further away from getting him back. He reached up and squeezed Liz’s hand, “He’s going to come back Liz, he has to…I mean he finally got the girl. There’s no way the universe would keep you two from your happily ever after,” he uttered softly with a broken smile. 

Liz smiled in response, her eyes filling with tears as she squeezed his hand, “You can be sweet when you want Guerin, but you should listen to yourself. You deserve happiness, you just need to really think about what that is for you,” she whispered and lifted her free hand to swipe away the tears. 

Finding his happiness, that’s what Liz had said and once upon a time he’d sworn that his happiness was Alex, but now he wasn’t sure. He loves him, more than almost anything on the planet or even in the universe, but is that what his happiness is? He didn’t want a riddle; he just wanted the cosmos to take pity on him, give him everything he’d hoped for since he was a child left alone in the group home, but it seemed like fate wasn’t done kicking him around. He’d stayed away from the Pony and Maria since that afternoon with Liz, but he didn’t do a lot of thinking or soul searching. He mainly felt sorry for himself and drank himself stupid in his bunker as he tinkered with various artifacts and equations, he thought could help him find the answers to Max and their home. He did not let himself think about his mother or Caulfield. If he wandered down those pathways he’d be done for, and Max needed him right now, except the alcohol did nothing but leave him a mess and no closer to answers he so desperately wished for. 

_Bzzt-bzzzt,_ the noise finally snapped the last nerve in Michael’s head. He growled and squeezed his eyes shut as he reached out with his powers and floated his phone across the small space and into his hand. He thumbed on the screen to find a multitude of text messages waiting for him. The most dire seemed to come from Isobel who he’d forgotten to meet for lunch at the Crashdown. He frowned as he noted the time. It was after 2 o’clock on a Wednesday afternoon. He had work he still needed to do before the end of the day, but dismissed the tasks as he pushed himself to sit up. He settled his elbows on his thighs as he scrolled through the worried texts from Isobel which dissolved into threats the more she messaged. Michael sighed as he sent her an apology. 

The other messages came from Liz and Maria. His thumb hoovered over the keyboard as he read Maria’s message.

> _‘We need to talk. I don’t understand why you’re avoiding me and I think I deserve some answers Michael.’_

He felt like shit for using Maria, but she was just so easy to be with. He scrubbed his free hand through his curls as he quickly typed out a response asking for her to name the time and place. He wondered if she would be ending it, and honestly it would be a blessing because if it were left up to him, he’d continue the charade for as long as possible.

He was just getting into Liz’s string of messages when the sound of a vehicle pulled his attention from his phone. He frowned as he dropped it onto his bed. He shrugged free of his shirt and rifled through a pile on the bench as the door to the Airstream opened. “Good afternoon Izzy,” he greeted without looking over his shoulder at her. He could imagine the stormy look on her face. When he finally found a clean enough shirt, he turned to her with a cocked brow. 

“Michael! I have been worried and texting you all morning and afternoon and all you can send me is an emoji?” she accused and held her phone out towards him as if he didn’t know what he’d said to her. 

He shot her a helpless look and shrugged, “What? I overslept, okay?” he defended as he pulled the door of his fridge open and grabbed a beer. 

Isobel made a disgusted noise as she eyed the meager contents of his fridge. She frowned and Michael hated the look in her eyes, “Michael, you don’t have to live like this. Why don’t you come stay with me for a while? With…with Noah gone my home feels so empty and so quiet,” she uttered in a softer tone as she moved to sit on the small couch. 

Michael frowned at her as he pried the cap off his beer and tossed it into a corner, “I don’t need you to mother hen me Izzy. I’m fine here, plus someone should be here to make sure the bunker stays safe,” and even to his own ears he knew the excuse was lame.

Isobel sighed and rolled her eyes at him as she read through the excuse, “Please Michael. It’s not charity and it doesn’t have to be forever, but you’re all I have left and…it would just mean a lot if you were closer,” she stated, her eyes filling with emotion as she looked at him. He watched her calculate just how much weight he’d lost in the last few weeks. It also didn’t help that his stomach chose that moment to rumble with hunger. 

He had to look away from her, “Izzy…” he started and trailed. He could hardly deny her anything. Of the three of them Isobel knew just how to manipulate situations into her favor. It’s what made her so damn good at her job.

She stood then and approached him, “You’re a mess Mikey and I hate that you’re out here alone drinking yourself to sleep every night. I miss you. You don’t talk to me anymore, and anything I hear about you usually ends up with you getting into some sort of fight at The Wild Pony,” she pushed on, her nose wrinkling as she mentioned Maria’s bar. Michael always thought it was cute how, even the mere mention of the bar made her nose curl in disdain. 

He groaned and sagged back against the counter, “You’re really not going to drop this until I say yes,” he sighed. He loved his sister, but he also loved his freedom and his home. He smoothed his hand along the counter next to his hip, “What if I make a deal to come over for supper every night and we can catch up on everything and…talk,” he stated as a compromise. He couldn’t make himself leave the Airstream. After his years in the foster care system with nothing to call his own, he was proud of what he had and that he’d gotten it all on his own. 

Isobel frowned at the compromise, but he could see when she knew it was the best deal she could get. Her shoulders dropped and her eyes fell, “Fine, but you better mean it when you promise me every night. I just…being alone is hard,” she uttered as she moved to fall back on his couch.

He lifted his bottle in a mock cheer to her as he settled himself in the chair at his table, “Have you heard anything from Liz? I haven’t had a chance to read through anything she sent me today,” he asked as he tipped the bottle against his lips. 

Isobel’s eyes fluttered and she looked away, “Nothing new yet. She’s had some mixed results with a serum she’s working on, but nothing solid yet. Alex and Kyle have been working hard too, Alex seems to think there must be something on the files and things he got from…from that prison,” she tells him, her voice soft and fragile as she watches him, likely for a reaction. 

Michael has learned to internalize the pain that spikes at the mention of Caulfield. He uses his beer as a distraction. Isobel’s lips fall down in a frown. He knows she hates that she can’t comfort him, but between them the losses have been devastating. He finally takes pity and stands to move and sit next to her. He grabs her hand and squeezes, “You and I both know Max is going to come back. He’s too stubborn by half to stay…in stasis,” Michael assures because he cannot bring himself to say dead, it's too final. 

Isobel smiles and smooths her thumb across his knuckles. She tilts her head as the looks at him and he can tell by the way the corner of her mouth ticks up she’s about to change the subject and he’s not going to like it. “I did meet someone new and interesting the other day. His name is Forest and Kyle told me you’re a fan,” she nettled with an artfully arched brow. 

Michael’s lips spiked down in a frown, “Oh fuck you Izzy,” he growled while his hackles rose at the amused chuckle that flitted from her lips. He tired to pull his hand from her, but she tightened her grip. 

“You do know you might actually lose him this time Michael. You pushed him hard and it looks like someone else is interested in helping him pick up his pieces and fit them back together,” she shared in a much more subdued tone. 

Michael growled as he glared at the cabinets across from them. Tremors shook through his trailer as his powers came to life, ignited by jealousy, “Izzy,” he warned, “how do you think that’s supposed to help me? I’m with Maria now…she’s easy and she doesn’t hurt and she doesn’t walk away,” he defended, though he couldn’t even believe himself as he spoke. It was true though, she didn’t walk away from him, but he walked away from her, his gaze always fixed on someone else. 

“Speaking of DeLuca, you do know she’s a person too, right Michael? She’s not a toy or someone to use as a distraction. She still has more class than you in her pinky finger and don’t think I won’t hurt you if you hurt her,” she muttered, her eyes hard as she met his gaze, unflinching. 

Michael blinked at her before he narrowed his eyes at her, “Why are you suddenly so defensive of her? I didn’t know you were friends,” he muttered at her, his gaze calculating as Isobel tore her eyes from him. 

She huffed, “We’re not friends, but girls have to stick together, right?” she stated lamely and pulled her hand free of Michael’s. She looked at him again, this time her features softened, “For what it’s worth, I like you better than Forest,” she whispered. 

Michael grunted in response, “I’m your brother. You have to say that,” he teased with a quick smirk. 

Isobel grinned and leaned over to bump their shoulders together, “Figure your shit out Guerin, and supper is at 7 o’clock... _sharp,_ ” she stated as she stood from his couch. She took a moment to collect herself before she headed to the door. 

Michael lifted a hand and saluted her, “Noted, I’ll see you tonight,” he promised as he stood. His empty bottle clanked into the trash can as he followed her out. He squinted against the sun and walked her to her car. 

Isobel smiled and plucked at the collar of his shirt, “We’ll be okay Mikey, I promise,” she whispered softly as she tipped her head to meet his gaze, “I have to believe that or I’m afraid I’m going to break and I can’t do that…not until Max is back,” she breathed. 

Michael smiled sadly and cupped her cheek, “We always make it through Izzy, whatever happens, we’ll be okay,” he assured her, and he had to believe it because the alternative meant they would both lose everything on a planet that wasn’t even their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we had a bit of sibling bonding and insight into Forest, who we will explore more in the next chapter. I wanted to take a moment to really get Izzy worked into the story, but the next chapter will consist of Michael throwing himself on the sword and making an ass of himself in front of Alex and Forest in an effort to ignore what he must confront with Maria. Also, please give me comments, good or bad! I love them all!!


	3. Sunshine

As it turned out, getting his shit together was a lot harder in practice than in theory. Michael had tried for all of five minutes after Isobel had left his trailer a couple days ago, but it was so much easier just to ignore it all in favor of continuing to be self-centered. He figured he was due for some good pity parties. He hadn’t let himself grieve for Max, instead he continued being the town fuck up. Taking a couple kicks and punches sure hurt a hell of a lot less than if he thought about the gaping wound left with Max gone and how losing Alex flayed the edges even more and the pity Isobel tried to hide just made it cut deeper. Maria was the bandage, and she did provide a soothing aloe for a time, but not even Michael Guerin can escape the shadows that follow him and consume him. 

He was nursing his latest in a string of hangovers with a huge plate of huevos rancheros, Christmas style, when one of his ever-present shadows entered. Alex Manes, who looked impossibly gorgeous as usual. Michael tipped his head down to avoid eye contact, but he’d already noticed Alex wasn’t alone. He never seemed to be these days, Forest or Kyle were always found at his side, much to Michael’s aggravation. He tried so hard to become inconsequential in the booth he occupied tucked in the corner and away from the large windows letting in the sun. He tipped his hat lower when he finally heard their voices. 

“Alex! Forest, good morning,” Arturo greeted jovially from behind the counter. It was a rare morning Liz wasn’t helping cover, but then on a Friday morning not many people were occupying the café. Michael figured she was either in the lab or doing damage control with an ever increasingly bored Rosa.

“Good morning Mr. Ortecho,” Forest greeted as he slipped onto a stool at the counter. Michael tried not to watch them, but it seemed that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Alex, no matter his feelings towards the other man. 

Arturo smiled as he waved his hand at the blue haired man, “Forest, how many times must I tell you, call me Arturo! Anyone that’s a good friend for Alex is good in my eyes,” he stated with a large grin. 

Alex huffed as he stood at Forest’s side. Michael tried hard not to let out a pained noise as Alex’s hand smoothed along Forest’s arm to squeeze his shoulder, “He’s still getting used to fitting in around here,” he soothed as he smiled at Arturo and then turned it on Forest who ate it up like some sunflower drinking in the sun. 

Michael couldn’t fault Forest. Alex was the sun and always seemed to have the ability to shine no matter the situation. He was the light Michael was always able to find and was always burned by whenever he got too close. It was those very burns that reminded him why he walked away, why he settled with Maria. Arturo’s deep laugh pulled Michael from his thoughts as he motioned for Alex to sit and stay for a little while. He sensed the hesitance in Alex before he finally settled in the stool next to Forest. The other man turned his stool enough so that their knees bumped and Michael sneered. He pushed his plate away and frowned, his appetite gone. 

“Michael! Come and join us,” Arturo called out suddenly which prompted him to look up. He frowned when Forest was the only other one to turn and acknowledge him.

“Come grab a seat Michael, you’re about the only friend of Alex’s I haven’t properly met yet,” Forest invited with a saucy little smirk. 

Michael could see the storm clouds rolling off of Alex as he tensed next to Forest. He watched Alex’s hand reach over the squeeze Forest’s thigh before they fell together to whisper quietly to each other. A sick sense of satisfaction settled over Michael when he realized just how much his existence still mattered to Alex. Sure, it wasn’t in a good way, but it still meant something to know that he still mattered in some way to the Airman. 

“Naw, it’s okay Mr. Ortecho, I don’t want to crash their date,” he finally settled on with a hint of sarcasm as he finally tipped his hat back onto its rightful place on his head. 

Forest responded with a sunny smile and patted the stool next to him, “It’s really okay Michael. Date night isn’t until later,” he stated with a wink while an eyebrow rose on his forehead. 

Alex heaved a sigh and finally, finally looked up at Michael, “I’m sure Guerin has better things to do with his day Forest. Just leave it, please,” he uttered, his tone defeated and quiet as he leaned a little closer to Forest. 

Michael swallowed down a growl. He shifted his shoulders back and shot Forest a hard glare as a cold smile curled his lips, “Actually Alex, I really don’t have anything better to do right now, why not take the time to get to know Forest,” he forced out as he stalked across the diner and settled in the stool next to Forest. He didn’t miss the eye roll Alex tried to hide as he looked away. 

Up close Michael hated that he couldn’t deny how good-looking Forest was. His hair was a vibrant shade of blue, his skin sun kissed and freckles dotted his nose and cheeks. His eyes were a light green and round while his face seemed to be soft angles with a dimpled chin that, in other circumstances, Michael would admit is adorable. He appeared lean and well-toned under his clothes, not as bulky as Alex, but definitely in shape. He wore a faded jean jacket covered in various patches and pins. It looked like something that could have been in Alex’s closet when they were in high school. Under the jacket he wore a heather grey Star Wars tee shirt with a pair of faded jeans and a pair of converses. Forest didn’t look like someone who started his own computer company, instead he looked like high school Alex’s wet dream. For the first time Michael started to feel like he could possibly lose Alex for good. He swallowed thickly and turned to face the counter and folded his arms on top.

“You know, back when I first met Alex, he told me a little bit about you, and from what I’ve always heard from him I knew I’d like to get to know you,” Forest started, a smile curling over his words. 

Michael darted his gaze over at the guy and frowned. He turned on his stool to face him, a forced grin on his lips as he propped his elbow on the counter and cupped his chin in the palm of his hand, “Oh yeah? Weird that Alex never actually told me about you…ever,” he snipped back. Thankfully Arturo had gone back into the kitchen since it was only the three of them in the diner. 

Forest simply shrugged at the information, “That just gives us more reason to chat and get to know one another. I’ll start since I’m so new to you here. I’m Forest Hayes and I grew up in Cody, Wyoming. I moved to Denver, Colorado after I graduated High School. I went to school for computer science and a minor in music composition. I met Alex at an open mic night in Denver a couple years ago when he was stationed in Aurora. His voice had me melting,” Forest cooed as he leaned over into Alex’s space. 

Alex looked up at that claim and a light blush colored his cheeks, “Yeah, well…you should hear Forest sing, he outshines anyone else I’ve ever heard,” Alex complimented as a means to get himself out from under the spotlight. 

Michael’s smile softened and he shook his head, there was no way he would let Alex downplay how talented he was, “I’ve heard you sing Alex; I know how good you are,” he uttered gently. His fingers tingled with the want to reach over and settle Alex’s fidgeting hands, but Forest beat him to it. It wasn’t Michael’s fault the silverware next to Alex’s elbow clattered to the floor.

Alex shot Michael a scathing look as he slid from his stool to pick up the rolled cutlery. Michael responded with his own smirk, “You’re both biased, but thank you,” he muttered as he slid back onto the stool. Forest’s hand settled against Alex’s lower back before he looked over at Michael again. Michael dropped his free hand onto his thigh and curled his fingers into the fleshy part of his palm to keep himself in check. 

“Alex told me you play too? Maybe you’d like to help me get an open mic night set up here in town? Alex hates the idea, but I thought it’d be good for him and anyone, but mostly him. He works himself to the bone doing all kinds of secret government things…that is, when Kyle or Liz don’t steal him first,” Forest lamented while the hand he had on Alex’s lower back began to move in soothing circles. 

Alex looked like he wanted to be anywhere else in the moment while Michael struggled to stay calm. He hated seeing Forest allowed all the things he had always yearned to do with Alex in public. He turned his face away and scowled instead at the shake station, “Yeah? Well good luck with that. People around Roswell don’t really appreciate those kinds of things,” he muttered. He really wasn’t interested in doing anything to help Forest and Alex get closer than they already were, but he missed listening to Alex sing. He had been surprised the first time he heard it. He knew, in theory, Alex wanted to make music, but he didn’t know Alex actually wanted to sing too. His heart hadn’t been prepared for the way Alex sounded and the way he looked as the words flowed from him as seamlessly as the music. 

Forest’s eyes narrowed as he studied Michael which made Michael’s hackles rise and he turned a sour face towards the other male. Forest seemed to be unphased by the look and instead cocked his head, “I think the people of Roswell could do to hear the way Alex sings. You can feel his heart in every word that comes from his lips. He’s got one of the best voices I’ve heard,” he stated as his eyebrows climbed his forehead, like he’d issued a challenge. 

“Will you two stop it already! I’m not interested in seeing your…your feathers or whatever it is male birds do to impress someone. I am sitting right here,” Alex finally snapped as he sat up straight and turned to glare at both Forest and Michael. 

The other two men had enough wherewithal to look shamed. Forest looked away from Michael and reached over to gently squeeze Alex’s upper thigh, “I’m sorry Alex,” he breathed softly. A slow and sincere smile pulled at his lips as he pressed his thumb into the seam of Alex’s jeans to offer a soothing touch. Alex visibly calmed down as a shuttered breath tumbled from his lips. He let his hand fall from the counter and curled his fingers around Forest’s hand. Michael growled low in his throat and tore his eyes away. 

“Hey Forest, since you’re so keen to get to know me, has Alex gotten around to telling you about all the mind-blowing sex we’ve had over the last ten years?” Michael snapped, a cruel smirk curling his lips as his hands curled into tight fists. The blunt ends of his nails dug into the fleshy part of his palm as anger boiled just beneath the surface.

“Guerin,” Alex warned, his gorgeous mocha colored eyes narrowed into slits as he shot Michael a scathing look. He turned his gaze to Forest then and his shoulders slumped as his thumb bumped over Forest’s knuckles, “can we just get out of here?” he questioned, a plaintive undertone to his voice. 

Michael lifted his arms and held his palms out, his nose scrunched up as he affected an exaggerated look of apology, “Oh, my bad, guess maybe you two haven’t quite reached that level yet,” he snipped as he jumped off the stool. 

For a moment Michael was concerned that Alex would pull something with the eye roll he completed before he settled a pointed look at him, “You know who would appreciate your special brand of asshole? Maria, I heard she’s been looking for you, why don’t you go where you’re welcome,” he said evenly. A shiver stole its way down Michael’s spine as ice dripped from the words that so callously left Alex’s mouth. 

Between them Forest blinked, taken aback by the harsh words. He turned to fully face Alex and grip his arms, “Hey, hey Alex, look at me…look, I’m sorry for all of this,” he uttered softly. He lifted a hand from Alex’s arm to gently cup his cheek and that’s the straw that really did it. A handful of shake glasses behind the counter exploded. If Michael had any sense left, he would have helped clean up the mess, but he’d seen enough and he needed to get away. 

He didn’t bother looking back as he wrenched the door to his truck open. His knuckles burned white from where he gripped the steering wheel. He couldn’t stop himself as he looked up to catch Forest and Alex going behind the counter to help Arturo clean up the shattered glass. A frown pulled at Michael’s mouth while shame boiled low in his gut. Jealousy always had a way of getting to him, especially where Alex was concerned and he felt like the Airman was actually starting to slip away from him and it was because he couldn’t stop himself from pushing. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hurl scrap metal around, mostly he wanted to just be drunk and float away into nothing. Alex had a point; Maria was looking for him and she had a large stock of alcohol. He could kill two birds with one stone and maybe even hold something soft and yielding when it came time to pass out for the night. He pulled away from The Crashdown and his truck headed off in the familiar path to The Wild Pony. 

\-----------

Despite the cracking of Alex and Michael’s foundation, another threat started to stir across town in an out of the way hospital room. A hulking figure had slipped into the room that held Jesse Manes and without so much as the chirp of an alarm, he was disconnected from everything that was keeping him in his coma. The man who stood above him watched as orbs began to move under Jesse’s lids. He gripped the railing of the bed tight enough to hear the plastic make a low protesting noise. Finally, Jesse Manes began to breathe for himself and his eyes fluttered open. The figure looming above him grinned sharply. 

“Hey dad, thought we could finish what you started,” the deep baritone of the eldest Manes rumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please shower me in comments! I crave them! Also, got a bit of plot stirring there at the end and I am debating switching up the POV for the next chapter and playing from Alex's POV. Let me know in a comment what you prefer!


	4. One Step Forward, and Two Back

Forest had always been a force to be reckoned with. Alex held the other male in high esteem and envied how brave and straightforward he was. The first night they ever met, four short years ago, it was Forest that had approached him in the crowded little bar. His smile had arrested Alex’s attention from the beginning so he was glad it wasn’t up to him to initiate conversation. He had downed the rest of his drink the moment their eyes had met. He needed the courage to lift his lips into a coy smirk. Between one blink and the next Forest had reached him and easily slipped into his space at the bar. It all seemed so effortless the way Forest called the bartender over, ordered them more drinks and asked all of the right questions to make conversation flow so easily. When Alex made it back to his barracks that night it felt more like Forest was a long-time friend he’d only just reconnected with. He also would be lying if he didn’t admit he had hoped to accompany Forest back to his place for the night, but he’d be thankful for the foundation they’d build for themselves in the ensuing years. 

Alex and Forest met up regularly while he was stationed in Aurora. They composed songs together and even performed in various open mic nights. It took Alex a lot longer to work up the courage to put himself on display, but being so far from home without the fear of word getting back to his father helped him. He and Forest had fun, they connected over a shared love and passion for music as well as computers. Forest was the first friend Alex had made outside of Roswell and outside of the Airforce, it felt like something he needed to protect and defend while it also felt so far removed from how he’d always had to live his life. He still feared Jesse Manes swooping in to crush what he shared with Forest, but it would end up being deployment orders that would separate them instead. 

Even with thousands of miles between them Forest and Alex held onto the threads of their friendship through Skype, hurried phone calls, and even hand written letters with a couple care packages. If challenged, Alex would have to admit that Forest was one of his best friends. In all of their years of back and forth, and stolen moments of creating music, they had never done more than exchange friendly pecks on their cheeks. Forest knew all about Michael and Alex watched Forest jump from relationship to relationship and talked him through his various breakups. Alex never imagined Forest could have feelings for him, but then he had his leg blown off and was sent back home, barely healed, back into Michael’s orbit where they both only hurt each other, and Max died while Rosa was brought back to life. Everything was flipped upside down for Alex and he’d mentioned to Forest how fucked his life was, while omitting certain _alien_ details. 

So, while Michael had crawled into Maria’s bed and effectively out of Alex’s life, Forest surprised him with an extended visit. It had been about a year and a half since Alex had last seen Forest in person, so when he came to Roswell it was like a weight was lifted and he could breathe again. So much turmoil had happened in such a short amount of time that Alex really just needed someone neutral that could help him forget for a little bit everything that was weighing his heart down. Kyle was good at providing distractions and even better on taking Alex’s side in everything, but Forest didn’t know about anything and Alex could just be himself. Kyle was also good at pushing them together and sure enough, Alex started to look at Forest in a new light, started to laugh easier, started to envision a brighter future. 

There was a part of Alex that held back because he could never be honest with Forest. He could never tell him that his work was done in an underground bunker where he was systematically dismantling Project Shepherd. He could never tell Forest about aliens or that fact that Michael, Isobel, and Max were actually not of this world, and he sure as hell couldn’t tell him they had unearthly abilities, of which could bring back people who had died. This had become a daily argument between him and Kyle until, frustrated and ragged, Alex accepted Forest’s offer of an actual date. They’d been flirting for over a week now and seeing Michael and Maria whenever they were at the Pony made Alex crave the heat and touch of another human. He tried to make himself believe he wasn’t simply using Forest for his own selfish needs, but that voice grew quieter and quieter until it simply stopped. 

Alex knew he could never love Forest, not in any way the other man deserved because there was room in his heart for only one man and Michael was a tough habit to shake. He thought that maybe if he did things right with Forest, then he could shed that ten year old skin, so he let the little touches in public slide and eased up on himself and allowed himself to go with what felt natural. It took a little while for him to lose the stiffness in his shoulders and stop flinching when Forest’s hand would brush his and he dutifully ignored the grins Kyle tried to hide whenever he was hanging out with them. Alex always shot him a glare, but it was soft around the edges and he dared to let himself be happy. 

Despite the run in with Guerin at the Crashdown, Alex was determined to have a good night with Forest. He didn’t admit it to the other male, but the date he was promised would be the first he’d ever been on and he was a little nervous. Once they had left the diner Forest had ushered Alex into the passenger side so he could drive them back to Alex’s cabin and away from everything else. 

“Hey, look, Alex, I’m really sorry for…back there,” Forest uttered as he killed the engine once they’d gotten back to the cabin. He turned to face Alex, a soft frown on his lips. 

Alex glanced over at him and offered him a small, soft smile as his shoulders shifted in a shrug, “It’s fine Forest. Michael and I haven’t quite learned how to be around each other without picking at old wounds,” he reasoned gently before he opened the door and slipped out of the jeep. He sighed as he made his way up the steps. He glanced over his shoulder to watch Forest approach him slowly. 

“Okay so, I know we planned on an actual date tonight, but in light of what happened just now, do you think we could change the venue to…right here?” he asked as he lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck. 

Alex’s cheeks lit up in a blush. His heart thudded against his ribs at the prospect of what Forest could possibly do for him in his cabin. He pushed the door open and entered, “I mean, sure, but does that mean I should make myself scarce so you can surprise me?” he asked with a smirk, though it would be good to get away for a bit. He had a couple things to check up on in the bunker as well as a need to just be alone so he could process everything with a clear head and away from critical eyes. 

Forest chuckled as he followed Alex into the cabin, “I wouldn’t want to kick you out of your own home, but it would be ideal if I could sweep you off your feet,” he teased with a wink as he kicked his shoes off and lifted his laptop bag off his shoulder and set it on the couch. 

Alex huffed and rolled his eyes, “No, it’s fine. I have some work to wrap up anyways so the cabin is yours. If you need me to grab anything from town let me know, unless it’s a surprise then I’m sure Kyle would be glad to help,” he teased as he picked up the keys for his jeep. He flicked his gaze over Forest as he inhaled a breath, “I’ll be back tonight,” he assured and the soft look on Forest’s face ignited hope. 

“Sounds good, you go work, I have a couple calls to make myself to some investors and my first client then I’m going to really blow your socks off,” he stated with a confident arch to his brow as he shooed Alex out the door. 

Alex huffed and shook his head as he allowed himself to be pushed out onto the porch, “Alright fine, I’ll see you at six,” he conceded as he stepped down the stairs. He watched his cabin disappear in the rearview mirror as he made his way towards his father’s bunker. He hadn’t heard much from Liz in the last few days so he resolved to send her a message to check in before he immersed himself into all things Project Shepherd.

\----------------------------------

Gregory Manes juggled his cell phone and two duffel bags as he moved slowly behind his father to ensure he didn’t break his neck as they made their way down three flights of stairs. They had to stop every so often so the older Manes could catch his breath and curse his youngest son.

“You’re willing to do whatever it takes aren’t you Greg? Even if it means removing Alex from our path?” he asked, his voice sharp and cold as he gripped the railing. 

Greg smirked, the same steely coldness passing through his gaze that he inherited from his father, “Of course I am as long as it means protecting the great country of America from alien scum,” he growled before the line of his call was picked up. His face shifted into a more amiable look as they reached the landing, “Yes, hi, is this Forest?” he asked as he pushed the door open and flinched as the sun struck him. 

Jesse raised a questioning brow as he edged out of the hospital and towards the truck parked along the side of the building, Gregory motioned for him to go ahead as he rounded to heft the bags into the back of the truck. He shifted his phone to his other ear as he rounded to get into the driver’s side, “I got your information from a friend of mine. He said you come highly recommended for anyone looking to get some work done on computers and such?” he questioned further as he started the truck and pulled away. Jesse continued to shoot inquisitive looks at his eldest son as he spoke to someone. 

Once the conversation had ended Jesse frowned, “What are you doing talking to someone outside the military? You know we can’t trust anyone,” he growled as he shifted in his seat. He refused to showcase any sort of weakness as he watched Roswell pass through the window. 

Greg lifted a shoulder in a shrug, “Yeah, well since Alex got his hands on Project Shepherd, we need to look into alternative sources of help. I had a buddy vouch for Forest and his skills with programming and hacking. He’s almost as good as Alex so we’ll need his help if we want to get ahead of my dear baby brother,” he responded as he dropped his phone into the cup-holder between them, “besides, he doesn’t have to know exactly what he’s helping us with,” he added with a grin as he turned down a side street and headed towards a less populated area of town. 

Jesse frowned as he looked out the window, “Where are we son?” he grumbled as Greg pulled the truck into a shaded parking spot outside what looked like a fourplex brick apartment building. 

Greg cut the engine, “I just broke you out of the hospital _dad,_ I can’t go back to the house or near base. I needed a place where you could lay low,” he stated as he glanced around to make sure no one was around as he slipped out of the truck. He grabbed the bags from the back and unlocked the front door and led Jesse to the first apartment on the first floor.

He pushed the door open into a small apartment. A bank of computers and cork-boards inhabited one wall of the living room while a ratty couch occupied the other wall. A small TV stood opposite the couch and the bedroom had a bed and closet full of clothes for Jesse and the kitchen held enough food for him while Greg spent the day away working and gathering as much intelligence, he could without alerting Alex to his presence. He knew it was a matter of time before Alex was alerted to their father being missing, but was confident he’d never find out where he was nor think Gregory could be involved. In fact, Gregory was sure Alex would go straight to Flint since they had a run in at Caulfield. 

He moved around the apartment and settled everything and turned to his father, “Get some rest and some food, I have some contacts to meet up with. I’ll be back tonight. If you need me use this phone,” he ordered and handed Jesse a burner cell, “I’ll be back tonight and we can make plans for getting Project Shepherd back and removing Alex from the picture,” he stated sharply before he grabbed his keys and left his father to his own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, there we have it, a bit of Alex's POV. If you want Alex and Forest's date night in the next chapter let me know! Also, please let me know your thoughts in general, I crave comments! We're slowly moving into plot land where the pain will begin!


	5. By The Candlelight

It was almost impossible to discern the passage of time in the bunker, so Alex had set an alarm on his phone to make it back to the cabin in time for the date with Forest. Just the mere thought of a date with Forest in his cabin made his heart flutter in a way he wasn’t used to. He leaned back in the desk chair, his back twinged in protest of the movement and a displeased sound huffed from his lips as he righted himself once again. He frowned as he watched the codes fly across the screen. It had been weeks since he last found anything informative in the drives he’d taken from Caulfield. A lot of the information were notes from the examinations of the aliens that were being held there. Alex had combed through him tirelessly as he gathered what he could for Michael in relation to his mother. The file grew little by little while Alex still debated how, when, and if he’d ever give it to Michael. Part of him felt like he was protecting the man, keeping information about the horrors his mother faced from him, and another part of him felt selfish for not sharing every crumb he could knowing how badly Michael yearned for a family. 

He was pulled from his dreary thoughts when the bunker door opened. Alex smirked as he glanced over his shoulder to watch Kyle maneuver down with two paper bags. “I think my invite got lost in the mail. I didn’t know we were working today,” the doctor grinned as his feet slapped down on the concrete. 

Alex rolled his eyes, “How’d you know I was here?” he asked as he rolled over to the left to make room for Kyle to join him in his preferred chair. 

Kyle looked pointedly at Alex’s phone whose screen was turned down against the desk, “I gave you ample warning. Forest let me know you were…’working.’ Although it’s a rare day off for me I thought…well when Alex works, he usually neglects himself and I’ve been craving a UFO Patty Melt all day so…you’re welcome,” he stated as he pushed one of the bags towards Alex. 

The scent of fries and grease hit Alex and his stomach betrayed him by rumbling. He groaned and dropped his head back against his chair, “Literally any other day I would love you for bringing me food, but I can’t today, uhm…Forest is planning something in a few hours back at the cabin,” he states as a light blush rises to his cheeks and he refuses to make eye contact with Kyle. He can feel the other man’s eyes on him like the sun burning. 

A noise that Alex refuses to put a name to escapes Kyle’s mouth as his eyebrows climb up to his forehead, “So you two are finally having a date night! I was wondering when it was going to happen because seriously, I could cut the sexual tension with a knife whenever I hang out with you two,” he teases gently as he tears into his own bag of food. 

A fond look falls over Alex’s face and he rolls his eyes as he sets his own food off to the side. He makes a mental note to grab it when he leaves to save it for lunch tomorrow. He glances over at Kyle, “So, who wins the pot?” he asks as his eyes move back to the computer screen, watching for any more breaks in the information they’re combing through. 

Kyle makes a muffled sound through the food he’s currently chewing. Alex shoots him a look and waits until the doctor has swallowed. “Honestly, I have to consult the notes on my phone. I don’t remember the dates everyone put money on,” he smirks as he grabs a few fries and drags them through the ketchup on the wrapper for his sandwich. Alex levels him with a very unimpressed look and kicks Kyle a few inches away with his left foot. 

“It’s sad that I know you’re actually probably not even joking about keeping notes on something like that. You guys need new hobbies…stop betting on my love life,” he responds without ire as he pauses the program he’d been running and clicks through a few other algorithms and boots up a different program.

Kyle has no idea what’s playing out on the screens in front of them and he doesn’t pretend to know as he clears his throat and mouth with a drink of the pop he’d gotten from the diner. He lets out a content sigh as he idly picks at his food, “I make no promises. Isobel and Liz are a scary team and since they’ve roped Rosa into their antics…I’m powerless against all of that estrogen,” he grins as he kicks his feet out to adopt a more relaxed pose. He lets a comfortable silence pass between them before he nods towards the screen, “Anything new? You’ve been chipping away at this for weeks, any idea what you’re looking for, or rather, where we need to look?” he asks as he cleans up his space.

Alex’s shoulders draw up slowly and fall in a shrug as he flips back to the little bit of notes he’d made earlier, “There’s still little mention of other facilities but I’ve managed to parse a couple hints at a sister facility in some of the notes one of the doctors made. He referred to the…to some of the prisoners in Caulfield as 'unlike ones he’d worked with in the past.' I haven’t been able to find his name, but once I do, I can start to look through records to see where he transferred in from.”

Kyle nods solemnly at the information Alex shares. He gives the moment the silence it deserves before he’s clearing his throat and a smirk is, once again, curling his lips, “Okay, I know we’ve pretty much exhausted the Forest topic tonight, but Liz has been asking about you and I can’t keep telling her that Forest is holding you hostage. I know the whole Michael and Maria thing is hard too but…you have a lot of people out here who love you and want to see you, so…I’m going to have a talk with Forest about making you socialize again,” he shares with his most defiant shit eating grin.

Alex narrows his gaze at Kyle, “Forest isn’t just a pawn you can use to play me Kyle, Jesus,” he trails with a frown before he lifts a hand to swipe across his face before his entire body seems to just sag, “sorry man just…I know I’ve been a shitty friend lately. It’s just easy to come here and focus on codes and algorithms…patterns and stuff and forget the world exists. I could blame Michael and Maria for it, but they’re only a small part of the issue…mostly it’s just me and unhealthy coping mechanisms,” he utters as he glances over at Kyle with a small, forced smile. 

The doctor’s face softens as he wheels closer to Alex and reaches out to gently grip his forearm, “I get it Alex, but you have an amazing support system here for you whenever you’re ready to let us help. We love you man; we only want the best for you and I think Forest coming when he did is also going to help us save you. You deserve to be happy and you shouldn’t feel guilty or whatever about finding what makes you happy,” he adds with a squeeze to the Airman’s arm. 

A huff of wet laughter escapes Alex’s lips as he blinks back the tears, he can feel pooling, “Thanks for the session, doctor Valenti,” he teases to keep from allowing the tears to spill over. He sniffles once as he composes himself.

“I’ve been designated as the ‘Bring Alex Home’ guy,” he teases as he tosses his used bag and other garbage into the tiny can against the other wall. Alex ticks up a brow as the balled-up garbage actually makes it into the can. Kyle shoots him a bright grin, “still got it,” he cheers for himself. 

A shrill sound breaks through the air as Alex’s phone vibrates against the desk. Both men jump at the sudden noise, but a soft smile lights across Alex’s lips as he silences it. He looks up at Kyle, “Phase one of taking my life back starts now Valenti. I have a date,” he states as he goes through the careful steps of shutting his programs down to be picked back up tomorrow. 

Kyle smiles wide as he gets to his own feet. There’s no way he can work without Alex, he barely understands the programs Alex wrote to look for various intricacies in the information they’re going through. He follows Alex from the bunker and slaps the Airman’s shoulders as he smiles, “Go get ‘em tiger,” he teases as he parts from Alex to head to his own car. Before he slips behind the wheel, he salutes Alex. Alex only sighs and shakes his head at the doctor and takes off back for the cabin. 

It doesn’t hit him until he pulls into the driveway that he hadn’t spared much thought for Michael throughout the day, save for the conversation he and Forest had earlier. He wonders, as he shuts off the engine, if that’s what moving on feels like and somehow the thought sits heavy in his heart. He absently rubs at his chest as he quickly dismisses the solemn attitude because Forest deserves better. The very idea that someone spent hours getting a date set up for him in his home has him smiling all over again as he exits his Jeep and heads for the door. He can already tell Forest has set up mood lighting by the dim lights he can spy through the front window. He double checks his phone to make sure he hadn’t missed any messages to pick anything up before coming home. He feels a little weird about entering his own home, but he opens the door slowly and peeks inside. 

The kitchen flickers from a few scattered candles and only a select few lamps are lit through the living room and the light above the kitchen sink is on. Everything is cast in a soft glow that makes Alex feel immediately relaxed. His lips curve up in a soft smile as he looks around for Forest. His boots hit the floorboards with a thud, “Forest?” he calls, and the man in question finally emerges from around the corner in the kitchen. 

“Hey Alex, sorry I got a bit carried away with the set up but your place is very well stocked with candles,” he grins as he wipes damp hands over his thighs. Alex takes a moment to appreciate the view. Objectively speaking he’d always found Forest attractive. He’s wearing a soft grey tee shirt that intimately hugs the gentle curves and dips of his torso, and his jeans are a dark blue that flare out at his ankles. He looks like a dream and Alex finds the stress of everything that plagues his mind slipping away as he shrugs out of his jacket. 

“I feel under-dressed for this,” he states with a small, self-conscious grin as he stands before Forest in a simple black tee shirt and a pair of worn and faded jeans. He can feel a hole starting over his left knee. 

Forest slowly drags his gaze over Alex and cocks his head, “Oh I don’t know, I think you look great,” he breathes as he steps into Alex’s space. He grins as he reaches for Alex’s hand to gently lead him to the small kitchen table. He pulls back a chair and sweeps out his arm, “Sit, sit, dinner is almost done,” he urges as he rounds to take his spot across from Alex. 

A set of plates Alex didn’t even know were in the cabin sit before him and then the gesture itself hits him and looks up at Forest who had been talking by the way Alex spies his lips moving, but nothing reached him. Forest catches on as he slowly goes quiet and shoots Alex a nervous smile. Before Forest can ask what’s wrong, Alex draws in a deep breath, “No one’s ever done anything like this for me and it’s…it’s sinking in just how…I mean I just…thank you,” he breathes as all the words he wanted to say fail him. 

Forest melts into a soft blush and shrugs, “I’ve been hoping I could do something like this for a while now so I guess I kind of just…went a little wild,” he mutters as he smooths the napkin in front of him. He clears his throat and looks around the kitchen, “I found these plates in a box in the closet at the back of the cabin. I figured I should go all out and serve dinner on the fine china,” he chuckles. 

Alex can’t help it and he dissolves into a fit of giggles as he eyes the pattern on the plates, “I mean, I would have been really disappointed if you didn’t break out the fine china for me,” he teases as the tension he had been feeling earlier just slips away from him and he lets himself enjoy the atmosphere Forest created for them. He figures he’s due to be selfish for once, his entire existence has always been focused on helping other people and protecting everyone else and making sure everyone else was happy and settled. Tonight, is for him, and he’s not about to let a certain curly haired alien encroach on this evening Forest worked hard to set up for them.

Dinner passes easily enough. The conversation between Alex and Forest has always flowed effortlessly, but tonight there’s a certain added weight because tonight the intention is romance. Alex is effectively swept off his feet by how attentive Forest is throughout the dinner and when he notices Alex start to flag, he easily shifts into cleanup mode. “Go wait for me on the couch, I have a movie ready to go once I get some more wine,” Forest urges as he sets their dirty dishes in the sink. 

A thoughtful look settles on Alex’s face as he takes a second to watch Forest. He’d been staying with Alex for a little under two weeks now so he knows his way around the cabin. He looks natural in the element and Alex’s heart thuds at the thought. Never in the past decade as he ever imagined his life moving forward with anyone but Michael, but here was Forest who easily immersed himself into Alex’s life and got along seamlessly with his friends. A cacophony of emotions swelled in Alex’s gut as he finally settled on the couch. He had to tear his eyes away from Forest before he sabotaged their evening by getting caught up in his own head. He grinned as the blue haired man finally reentered his space.

“You know you didn’t have to make this so extravagant. We’ve been friends for long enough, you could have just ordered a pizza and greeted me in pajamas,” he can’t help but tease as Forest settles himself in the corner opposite of Alex. 

The other male lifts his brows as he settles an unimpressed look at Alex, “And how many times do I have to tell you that this is all part of my elaborate plan to romance the snot out of you,” he deadpans again, but he leans close with his arm outstretched with a glass of wine for Alex, “now, this is a date, so make yourself comfortable and get over here, please,” he orders gently as he beckons Alex to slide closer. 

The invitation doesn’t go unanswered for long, but before he scoots into Forest’s space he tends to his prosthesis and methodically removes it to ensure maximum comfort before he shifts over and allows Forest to guide him down against his chest. Alex shifts around until he’s found the perfect position and he tips his head back to catch Forest staring down at him with a warm smile. A blush dusts across the Airman’s cheeks as a brow ticks up onto his forehead. 

“I just…reality is so much better than imagination right now and I’m just soaking it in, sue me for being a sap,” he mutters and uses his knee to knock Alex’s legs. 

“Who knew you could be such a squish,” Alex teased good naturedly, and just because it felt natural, he pushed himself up and twisted to press a soft, chaste kiss to the corner of Forest’s mouth. Both men freeze for a second. The arm Forest had along the back of the couch moves to cup the back of Alex’s neck. The tips of his fingers curl into the soft baby hairs there as he leans closer. Their lips stagger together and Alex has to shift around a little so he doesn’t break his back or fall off the couch. 

It starts out soft, a simple brush of lips against each other, but it grows as Alex presses closer, seeking more from Forest. A small noise emits from the base of his throat. One of his hands mirrors the one on his own neck as he curls his fingers into the short hairs at the base of Forest’s neck. It’s different than the silken curls he’s used to, but as quick as the thought comes to him, he banishes it to the very back of his mind. Forest’s lips are thinner and softer than Alex is used to, but he still draws the bottom one between his teeth to tease before he pulls back and their breath mingles between them. His eyelids droop as he angles back in to pull Forest into a more intense kiss. He sweeps his tongue over Forest’s lips, seeking entrance and as soon as they part Alex dives in to taste. He uses his tongue to map the inside of Forest’s mouth as he drinks him in, cataloging the unique tastes and textures that are, just Forest. 

Time seems to stand still as they both emit various noises of want. Their hands begin to migrate and feel across each other. Forest is the one to lean back first. Alex blinks back into focus and grins at the dishevels state of the man beneath him. He likes how rosy and pump Forest’s lips are from their heated kissing. He flicks his warm gaze up to Forest’s and can’t help how proud he feels for putting Forest in such a state. 

“I really did intend to just cuddle and watch a movie after dinner, but fuck…that kiss was..wow,” he breathes as his hand smooths down Alex’s back and moves in soothing circles. 

A chuckle shakes out of Alex as he maneuvers himself back into a comfortable position snuggled against Forest, “Yeah? You weren’t bad yourself,” he can’t help to tease as he nuzzles his cheek against Forest’s chest. He feels more than hears the huff Forest responds with. 

The rest of the night passes with lazily traded kisses and simply being cuddled together. There is no urgency or fear as Alex just lets himself be. He does fall asleep halfway through the movie, but he feels safe with Forest under him. It’s a novel evening for Alex, it’s rare for him to feel so free around someone, and part of him feels bad that he’s experiencing this all with someone else and not some macho cowboy, but then he reminds himself that Guerin made his choice. They both needed someone to take away the sharp pain that was the love they shared for one another, and now that they’ve found their cushions, maybe they could work on rebuilding the friendship they once shared. If Alex had any more energy left he’d feel awful that, as he slips fully into sleep, it’s thoughts of Michael that follow him rather than thoughts of Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was slightly disappointed when we met Forest in the show that there wasn't more to establish him and Alex, but you know I cannot wait to watch it all unfold and get some Jealous!Guerin! Also, Forest is a doll and I know I am going to fall for him in the show...plus the actor who plays him is amazing! Loved him in Spartacus! 
> 
> Okay about this chapter, took a little trip to fluff town. The next chapter will be back to Michael's POV and possibly some more plot focused Manes Men at the end again! Let me know what you think!


	6. Morning Light

“You still love him, don’t you? It’s not completely over,” Maria’s melodic voice filters through the heavy fog of Michael’s brain. He groans and tries to roll away from her, but she catches him. 

A world of white greets him when he peels his eyes open. The sun washes over everything as he pushes himself up and over to face her. He frowns at the look on her face. He reaches for her but she flinches back and her face hardens further. He knows this is it, the talk she’d been angling to have with him for the past few days, and he can’t escape her in this moment. He closes his eyes again and shifts over onto his back. It’s easier to talk to her ceiling rather than watch what he’s about to do to her. He does love her, but it’s not enough and it’s time he mans up and faces that fact. Maria deserves it and everyone who loves her would come for his balls if he tried to lie to her. A long sigh emits from his lips as he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“I do,” he finally utters. He notices a small water stain in the corner of her room. He blinks at the blemish. He can fell her shifting next to him, pulling away. He turns to trace his gaze along the profile of her face. She really is beautiful. 

“I knew it and I still let this happen. I am so fucking stupid,” she mutters, one of her arms wiggles free of the sheet as she lays her palm over her eyes. 

Michael wants to roll over and comfort her, but he knows it wouldn’t be welcome and would hurt more than help. He counts his breathes as excuses and lies float so effortlessly to the forefront of his head. He could make something up to soothe her. They both know, in this fragile in-between moment, if Michael chose to lie and feed her the words she wanted to hear, they’d both accept it and continue the farce, but Michael respects her too much and he loves Alex too much. His entire body goes boneless against Maria’s mattress as he turns his gaze back up to the safety of the ceiling. He rubs the tips of his fingers over her sheets. They’re nicer than anything he’d ever buy himself, but not quite as fancy as Isobel. His throat clicks a few times before his lips part once more. 

“You weren’t a distraction or a consolation prize. We were supposed to find the real thing with each other, something warm and happy, something safe,” he whispers as his eyes trace along the seam where her wall meets her ceiling. He can feel her shift around next to him. 

“I believe that. I wanted that, but it’s so obvious no one but Alex will ever have your heart. Even if you want to give it away…he owns it,” she breathes, sadness in her tone as she pushes her slender fingers through her hair. 

“He does, but I fucked that up…no…we both fucked it up and we just can’t seem to find each other at the right time. I never wanted to lose him, I wanted us to stay friends and I wanted to love you. You were like a cooling balm on too hot skin…you were what I…thought I wanted,” he finds himself confessing. The words seem to come unbidden, but he means them. He knows if he ever let himself be this honest with Alex…maybe they wouldn’t have pushed each other away so much. 

“You’re easy to love Guerin…even if you don’t see it. I think it’s the sad, stray dog thing. People want to give the sad dog a happy and loving home but the dog is so used to being hurt he can’t ever seem to trust the intentions of the people who swear they’ll love him. I do though…I love you Michael, but not in…not the way Alex does,” she sighs softly as her shoulders melt back against her pillows. Michael can feel her eyes on him. 

He turns to meet her gaze and swallows thickly. A cocky smirk pulls one corner of his mouth up, “You callin’ me a dog DeLuca? You think I’d look good in a collar?” he nettles as he pushes his foot across the no-mans land between them to nudge her calf. 

Maria huffs and shakes her head, but a soft smile graces her lips, “Please, that’s the nicest thing anyone could call you Guerin,” she murmurs before her face falls again and Michael has to look away.

“So…what do we do now? I mean, it seems like we’re still coming out of this as friends. You think Alex would forgive you?” he asks her. He wants to ask her if she thinks he would forgive them both, but Michael’s past sins pale in comparison to those Alex has perceived Maria has committed against him. 

Maria groans at that and covers her face with both of her hands, “First of all, after you leave here, I need a few days to pull myself together. I’ll need Liz and lots of booze, ice cream, and chocolate. Don’t come to The Pony, let me just deal with everything before you saunter back, I have a tried and true method and I don’t want you messing it up. Second…yes, I think Alex will forgive me and we’ll be fine. We’ll bond over what you do to us…but you’ve got a long road ahead where Alex is concerned,” she states and shifts until she’s sitting up. Michael can tell she’s switching over into ‘Maria-Alex’s Best Friend’ mode and he wants to just disappear. 

“Please DeLuca, I really don’t need you to lecture me,” he groans as he moves to sit at the edge of the bed. He’s thankful he had the wherewithal to pull on his boxers before he passed out the night before. He pushes his hand through his curls as he bends and reaches for his green button up. 

Maria snorts, “No way Guerin. You’re not getting out of it that easily. I saw that guy he was with and I saw the way he looked at Alex. I know you want to be mad at Alex for him and accuse him of things to hurt him because you can’t handle your jealousy but you don’t own him. I know we both know Alex does love you, so just be there for him and help him come to the same terms I did,” she says softly. Michael knows she thinks she’s helping, but each word is like a new scar being seared onto his heart. He frowns as he rubs at his chest. 

“We’ve both hurt each other, there’s a lot of shit between us and I don’t know that he’s willing to submit himself to yet another battlefield,” he sighs as he punches his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. 

Maria settles the sheet more firmly around her for modesty as she watches him with narrowed eyes, “Don’t go making assumptions Michael. Start with coffee or something. Find those things you guys connected over ten years ago. He’ll come back…psychic, remember?” she teases as she taps her temple. 

Michael hops around for a second as he pulls his jeans on. He shoots her a look, “It’s weird that you’re giving me advice when you literally just broke up with me,” he huffs with a gentle smile as he settles his cowboy hat atop his head. 

Maria’s face falls into a soft, sad smile. Her shoulders shrug softly, “I think I always knew we’d come to this point eventually, but I was being just as selfish as you were. I wanted you…wanted you to love me like you loved him. After Alex confessed to me I thought about all the things he said that summer about his UFO boy and I…I guess I kind of always have been looking for that sort of connection…that all encompassing love,” she utters as she lays all of her truths out for Michael. 

Michael’s shoulders fall as a soft smile moves his lips, “I’m sorry Maria…I really tried because I wanted that sort of future with you…or I thought I did,” he whispers. He makes an aborted moved towards her, but stops when she lifts her hand to stop him. He can see the tears glistening in her eyes then and he wishes that they weren’t because of him. 

“Just go Michael, please,” she whispers, her words heavy with grief as she pulls her legs to her chest.

Michael opens his mouth, but closes it with a sharp nod, “I’ll see you soon DeLuca,” he utters on a soft breath as he grabs his boots and exits her apartment above the bar. He has a moment where he thinks about making a detour and stealing a few bottles of whiskey and scotch because he’s already craving their balm, but he goes to his truck instead. He tosses his hat down next to him and breathes as his hands grip the wheel. He counts to one hundred a couple of times before he straightens and starts the engine. His head is going a million miles a minute, but it’s still early so he detours into town so he can stop by Bean Me Up for a strong coffee. 

When he rounds the corner his heart sinks. It looks like he’s not the only one looking for a morning pick me up. Alex is parked out front among a handful of other vehicles. Michael pulls in two spots down and prays that if there is a God, he will run into Alex alone. He pushes the gear into park and hops down from the driver’s side. He leans back in for his hat like it’s some sort of armor as he places it on his head. He walks through the front door and a kitschy tune announces his presence. The locals are all used to the sound, some approximation of a UFO's supposed beam, no one bothers to look in his direction save for one Alex Manes. 

Time seems to slow for a moment as recognition passes through the Airman’s gaze. Michael’s heart shudders as he notes the way Alex’s shoulders slump and he starts to look at everything that’s not Michael. On the plus side, Alex is alone. Michael forces a small smile as he draws closer. 

“Morning Manes,” he greets in an overly chipper tone if only to witness the endearing eyeroll Alex gives him. 

“Guerin, you smell like a bar,” he mutters while his nose wrinkles. 

Michael grins, “Yeah? S’pose that’s how I always smell though, so nothing new,” he agrees easily because it’s easier to keep it light and not descend into the hurricane raging inside his chest. 

Alex shoots him a look, “I’m surprised you’re up so early,” he settles for as he shifts his weight from his prosthetic to his good leg. 

Michael shrugs, “Figured I’d beat the rush before getting back to the junkyard,” he states as they both seem to be carefully picking their way across the minefield between them. 

Alex nods as he accepts the answer, “Well, have a good day Michael, it was…uh nice to see you,” he states and lifts his drink tray as a parting shot and he edges around Michael towards the door. 

Michael hates that he searches the cups Alex has in his tray and finds Forest’s name scribbled on one. He nods though as Alex leaves, “Yeah…you too,” he breathes but it’s too late. Alex is already halfway to his Jeep. 

A frown pulls at Michael’s lips as he turns to find a place in the small line. He refuses to think about Alex and Forest. He’s not even sure what is happening between them. He knows what he keeps hoping for, that Forest will leave soon so Michael can focus on Alex and winning him back, but seeing how close they were and the way Forest had acted at the Crashdown, Michael isn’t liking his chances. He’s pulled from his reverie by the bored barista asking about his order. He snaps back to reality and steps up to the counter. He places his order and also asks for Isobel’s favorite. He figures she’s due for a surprise and maybe she can help knock some sense into him where Alex is concerned, or he can raid her stash of alcohol.

\------------

Jesse Manes studies the dossier Greg had tossed down on the table in front of him. He keeps a steely face as he flips the manila file folder open. He frowns at the face that stares back at him, “How did you find him?” he asks as he looks up at his oldest son.

Greg’s thick arms are crossed over an even broader chest, “Alex, or he popped up on the radar when he became a constant in little bother’s life. He’s almost as smart as Alex, but Forest likes to dabble in the Black Web from time to time. He mostly does good work, shutting down sex trafficking sites, closing down other illegal auction sites, things Alex has no idea he does…dangerous things. I figure we can spin a story about misuse of military funds to internment camps or those places they’re keeping illegals and their kids. I picked him because we can use him to get to Alex too,” he shrugs as he unfolds his arms and moves to the counter to pour a cup of coffee. 

Jesse grunts as he flips the photo over, “Is he…?” Jesse asks as he looks up at his son. He’s so disgusted by Alex and his predilections that he can’t even form the words. Greg’s own face flashes in disgust as his neck tightens and he nods. 

“They’ve been really chummy since Forest got to town a couple weeks ago. The alien is even pissed off at how close they are, if he can even feel anything with how much he’s poisoned Alex,” Greg spits as he slaps the mug down against the counter. 

A cold smile curls Jesse’s lips, “So he’s going to get us access to the bunker and the things Alex stole from us. I want to be a step ahead of him so we can take care of him once and for all. He’s beyond saving, it’s clear now. He’s starting to poison the good folks of Roswell too. Once we get him and the aliens out, then peace will come to Roswell and the rest of the world. Kyle’s a good kid, I know he can be saved yet,” Jesse continues as he starts to flip through the information Greg had put together on Forest. 

Greg makes a sound of agreement as he settles in a chair across from his father. He watches him read over the information and lets him form his own thoughts and opinions. “Alex has made his stance clear; he’ll be locked up just like the aliens he wants to keep as pets. Flint is still in the wind, but we might be able to get him onside too once I track him down. I checked the other facilities you suggested, but he vanished after Caulfield. I think Alex might have gotten one of his aliens to take care of him,” he growls as he picks at a spot on the table. 

Jesse tips his head as he closes the file, “Keep looking for him, we need him. He knows about the bomb and we need to get him onside. We’re not letting the greatest country in the world fall into the hands of some savage aliens,” he states coldly as he pushes the file back to Greg. 

“I’ll kill them all personally if I have to, no one makes a fool of us,” Greg agrees as he produces a lighter from his pocket. He calmly sets the file on fire and places it in the sink to burn. A cold, steely look passes through his eyes as his phone vibrates with a text.

>   
>  _This afternoon at 1:30P. Meet in study room six at the library. It’s private and out of the way. I’ll quote you a price then as well as a timeline. -Forest._  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to post! Work was insane last week so I didn't get a chance...or motivation to write. Let me know what you think!!


	7. Want You Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So episode 6 was a dosey eh? Just like much of the fandom, I have a lot of thoughts and feelings, but I haven't given up yet. I am hoping for redemption, but mostly I want Jealous!Guerin and Happy!Alex. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! Next chapter we'll get some more plot and forward momentum again!

Three days ago, Michael had left Maria behind in her apartment, and since then he’s made himself scarce around town. He’d visited with Isobel following his break-up, but her newfound ‘Girls Shall Inherit the World’ attitude basically told him to suck it up and live with the choices he’d made. If possible, he felt even more like an idiot after he’d left her so she could attend her Self Defense class. He wanted to be mad at her, at Maria, at Alex…but the reality was he had no one to blame but himself. He’d been the one to call the love he had for Alex cosmic just before he sabotaged them both. He really had no one else to turn to so he grabbed a case of beer along with a whiskey chaser and went to see Max after spending three days feeling sorry for himself. 

Michael found comfort in the soft glow from the pod Max floated in. He laid his hand over the smooth surface as a soft sigh escaped him. His entire body suddenly felt too heavy to hold up. He hooked his ankle around a lawn chair to drag it close so he could collapse down into it. He slapped his palms against his thighs, “I can’t decide if I’m glad you’re not out here or pissed off that you aren’t. I know I push you and Isobel away sometimes, but fuck Max…I could use just one person on my side right now,” he breathed as he bent over the armrest to pluck a bottle of beer from the pack sitting at his feet. 

Nothing replied to Michael as he popped the cap off his bottle. He knew nothing would, there would be no Max to frown at him and want to make everything better. There were no soothing words or platitudes given to Michael, nothing was offered to give him any sort of comfort. He glared at the pod, “You and Izzy always pegged me as the selfish one, but look at you Max…you’re even more selfish than either of us. How dare…” Michael had started to snarl, but hot tears welled in his eyes, “how dare you trade your life for another without considering what it would do to us,” he ended on a choked sob. To keep himself from completely breaking down he lifted the bottle to his mouth and downed nearly half of it in one gulp.

“I swear I had no idea you’d be here,” a voice just behind him startled Michael enough to make him choke and sputter. “Oh my god Michael! I am so sorry!” Liz yelped as she hurried forward to slap his back in a bid to help him calm down. 

Once he could breathe normally again, he set the bottle down and wiped the back of his arm across his mouth, “What the hell Liz,” he rasped. He figured he could use the excuse of nearly choking to death for the reason why tears had slipped down his cheeks.

“I came to see Max, like I said, I wasn’t expecting to find anyone else here,” she defends as her hand gently trails across his shoulders before she comes to rest at his side. 

Michael sighs as he leans back in his chair. He reaches down and snags a bottle to offer Liz, “Sorry that I inconvenienced you,” he muttered with a frown. 

Liz rolled her eyes at Michael’s woeful response, but she took the beer he offered. She made a face at the lukewarm feeling of the bottle as she lowered herself to perch on a crate near Michael’s lawn chair, “You know I’m always happy to see you Mikey. I was just surprised because no one else has been here in the last couple days when I come to see how he’s doing,” she replied. A hiss escaped as she popped the top off her beer. 

Michael grunted in response. His legs were stretched out in front of him as he traced his gaze over the glowing pod, “Any closer to resurrecting the idiot?” he asked. He hated small talk, he was notoriously horrible at it and he hardly knew what to say to Liz. 

In lieu of answering right away Liz looked down as she drew her knees towards her chest, “It’s like…there’s something I’m missing. I get so close, and at the very last second everything just…stops. I don’t quite understand it, maybe it’s due to genes or DNA like…one of the cogs I’m trying to get turning again…the parts I’m introducing just don’t align. I think I need to go back to the start and try a different approach,” she sighed as her shoulders sagged. She tipped her head onto her shoulder as she stared across the expanse to where Max bobbed within the pod’s warm glow. 

Michael scratched at his temple, “Well I suddenly have a lot of free time, I could come take a look and see if there’s anything I can help with,” he offered without looking at her.

A soft smile graced her lips as she turned to take in Michael’s countenance, “For what it’s worth, I am sorry about what happened with you and Maria. She told me it was mutual and there really aren’t hard feelings, but you’re my friend too,” she told him softly as she reached out to rest a hand on his knee. 

Michael wanted to jerk way from her touch, but it felt nice to have someone seemingly on his side so he forced himself to relax into the comforting touch, “Yeah, well…it is what it is Liz, not everyone gets the fairy tale you and Max have,” he muttered just before he tipped his beer bottle back and finished the last of the amber liquid. 

She didn’t rise to the bait as she withdrew her hand from his knee, “Real fairy tale we have…he’s currently dead in stasis in an alien pod…and I don’t know if I’ll get him back,” she muttered with a sharp frown. 

Michael closed his eyes as he sighed. He lifted a hand to pinch against his eyes, “I’m sorry,” he whispered before he grabbed another beer. The lid flipped up through the air and landed in the dirt between the pod and where he sat. He shifted his foot out to toe the edge of it before he sighed, “If anyone can bring Max back…it’s you, Liz. Max will fight to be back and I really don’t think he’s…dead…not really. Isobel and I would feel it, feel the finality of it and there’s still something…like a ghost or a shadow I can feel in the back of my head,” he stated before he took a swig from his beer to cut himself off. 

A soft smile graced Liz’s lips as she looked back at Max. She inhaled a deep, steadying breath, “I will bring Max back and you’ll find that part of your heart you’re missing. We survived a serial killing alien who was obsessed with my sister and could do creepy mind control, we can get through anything,” she stated happily as she leaned closer and slapped her hand against his calf. 

Michael snorted and shook his head, “I wish I had your optimism Liz, but I pulled my head out of my ass too late. Alex and Forest are an actual _thing_ now and Maria probably won’t be speaking to me for a while yet…I just have you Liz,” he teased with a cocky grin. 

Liz huffed as she pushed up to her feet. She wiped the dust off her backside and handed Michael her half drunk beer, “You do have me Michael, don’t forget that and who knows…maybe Alex will come to the same realization you did,” she offered in a bid to comfort him as she eased around him to head back out of the cave. 

Michael shot her a sardonic smirk as he shook his head, “Naw, he’s better off without me, I hurt everything I touch Liz, it’s not…I’m not good enough,” he told her simply with a shrug. 

Liz frowned and turned to face him, “I don’t believe that at all Michael. You’re brilliant, kind, loyal, strong, we all have our demons…you just need to decide if you’re willing to let us in to help you face them,” she made an aborted movement towards him, backing off when Michael shook his head. She shot him a sad smile, “Come by the lab tomorrow. I could use a second genius brain and a new perspective,” she stated before she nodded at him and left to head back to Max’s to check on Rosa. 

Silence settled like a curtain around Michael as he turned his attention back to Max. He tried to imagine what sort of sagely advice he’d offer Michael in the midst of everything going on, but his head only echoed with a deep sense of loneliness. He picked at the label on his beer bottle before he groaned and pushed up onto his own feet. He eyed the bottle Liz handed back before he slipped it into the cardboard sleeve along with the one he just opened. He set the pack on the chair as he approached the pod. He laid his hand against the smooth surface as a slow breath exhaled through his nose. 

“You got a good one here Max, you need to come back and you need to make sure you keep her and make her happy. If any of us deserve happiness it’s you and Liz. I could tell you how much Iz and I need you too, but I know you already know that. This doesn’t work without you…there’s always three, okay? So, wake up already so we can stop our worrying,” Michael’s voice is choked with emotion. He gives himself another minute before he retracts his hand almost reverently. He swipes his palm across his face before he turns to leave.

The rest of Michael’s day is spent at the junkyard working through a backlog of repairs. Sanders isn’t able to do much and Michael likes to take the pressure off him so he works well into the evening until his hands nearly shake from exhaustion. He sighs as he drops a wrench into the engine well once more. He curses under his breath as he uses his telekinesis to summon it back into his palm. He tosses it into the unorganized toolbox behind him and pulls a rag from the pocket of his jeans. He cleans as much grease and oil from his hands as he can before he heads back towards his trailer. He rounds the corner and stops dead when he looks up to see Alex’s SUV parked out front and the man himself seated in one of the mismatched lawn chairs that surround Michael’s fire pit. He sighs softly as his heart leaps into his throat and he has to will his feet to stumble forward. 

Alex looks up when he hears Michael approaching and he flashes him a quick, almost uneasy smile. Michael furrows his brow, confused by the Airman’s presence while also feeling every molecule of his being hum with happiness to see Alex in his territory again. Michael drops down into a chair across from Alex, leaving a decent amount of space between them as he takes in everything he can about the other man, “And to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asks in a snarky tone, ever on the defensive. 

Alex frowns at the tone, but leans forward to grab the backpack between his legs. His fingers tighten on the fabric as he draws in a deep breath, “I’ve been combing through everything we took from Caulfield trying to find anything and everything. I managed to decode the logs the prison kept and found notes about your…your mother. I thought you might want them…there’s not much, but…it’s all I could find right now,” he breathed softly as he pulled a manila file folder from his bag. He leaned forward and held it out towards Michael. 

Michael’s eyes widened at the realization of what Alex held in his hands. His heart hammered against his ribs as he stared at the file. His head pounded with white noise as he swallowed thickly. He flicked his gaze towards Alex, who seemed to have picked a spot behind Michael to stare at. He reaches out with trembling hands to take the file. He doesn’t open it right away; he doesn’t want to break down in front of Alex. He lays it in his lap and looks up again, this time he catches Alex’s dark gaze. He can see the myriad of emotions swirling behind his eyes and Michael wants to crawl over to him and pull him close and never let him go. Instead he curls his fingers into fists atop the folder as a long breath escapes his mouth.

Alex nods to himself like he’s reached some sort of decision and he pushes himself up from the chair, “Right, so, if I happen to find out anything else, I’ll let you know. From what I was able to gather she…she died and kept you three all a secret to keep you safe. For whatever it’s worth…I am sorry about what happened to her, but I’m going to make sure nothing like it ever happens again. I’ll make sure to end my family’s bloody legacy. My father won’t hurt another innocent being again,” Alex swears sharply as he stands rigid. 

Michael has nothing to say to him, his brain isn’t cooperating. He wants to tell Alex so many things, he wants to beg him to stay, he wants to touch him and he also wants to push him away. A maelstrom of emotions riots deep inside of Michael, but he keeps a tight lid on it. He can feel his power crackling just beneath the surface. He licks his lips and nods tightly at Alex, “I…I trust you Alex,” is all he can manage to spit out and the Airman accepts it for what it’s worth. 

“Well…have a good night Guerin I’ll…I’ll see you around and…I’m sorry for what happened with you and Maria. For what it’s worth…I was hoping it would work for you…you deserve to be happy and feel loved,” Alex stated tightly. He blinked furiously in an attempt to keep his composure and before he could crumble anymore, he walked stiffly back to his vehicle. 

Air rushed through Michael’s lips as if he was punched in the gut. He lifted a hand to rub at his abdomen and watched Alex’s SUV disappear down the road. He gave it another couple minutes before he turned to set the file on his vacated chair. He drew in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He counted forward and backward from ten a few times before his eyes snapped open. He whirls around on his heel and a soul deep scream erupts from his mouth as the piles of junk surrounding him shake and splinter apart. Scraps of metal and various other detritus rise up from the ground, shaking through the air as they scatter around the yard. Michael falls to his knees, his chest heaving as he gasps for breath. He had no idea he’d started to sob until his tears hit the dirt. He cries for everything he’s lost, and everything he’s not sure he’ll ever get back. 

Once the dust begins to settle Michael picks himself back up. He snags the file from the chair and drags his feet towards his trailer. He feels exhausted down to his bones so he takes advantage of the quiet in his head as he pulls the door to his home open. He turns his phone off as he tosses it to the counter. He wants to spend the night alone. The file taunts him from where it rests on his narrow counter, but he ignores it as he concentrates on divesting himself of his clothes. There is a faint stench of sweat and alcohol as he bares himself. He wonders about a shower, but decides he’s still too keyed up and curious, so he kicks off his jeans before he grabs the file Alex put together for him and he falls back onto his bed. The mattress is thin, but Michael is used to the feeling as he settles in. His hands start to tremble again as he opens the flap. He’s not wholly prepared for what he sees and a broken gasp leaves his lips as he makes eyes contact with the eerie black and white photo on top of the pile. He knows he won’t be sleeping as he begins to work his way through the information. Nightmares are sure to abound once he's finally exhausted himself, but for now, he wraps himself up in knowing the true nightmares his mother was submitted to inside the Caulfield prison.


	8. Twilight Burning

Two weeks pass before Michael attempts to enter the Pony again. In the time between his break-up with Maria and confirmation…that comes from Kyle-fucking-Valenti of all people, that Alex and Forest are actually dating, Michael has focused on himself. He’s forged a deeper connection with Liz and they bask in each other’s genius. She seems to understand him, and if pressed, he’d have to admit they’ve become friends. Iz takes no small pleasures in constantly teasing him about it, but he catches her soft looks when she thinks no one can see her. It’s an odd feeling for Michael, to know he’s actually making people in his life proud for a change. He’s actually doing better and feeling better, that is, until he sees Forest and Alex together, and it’s like the world crumbles all around him and his heart implodes. He hides behind a cool smirk anytime he’s graced with their presence, and since Alex is a key player in the whole, get-the-government-off-their-alien-trail, it’s not like he can completely avoid him…plus he’s pretty sure he might actually die if he deprived himself completely of Alex. 

A glowing beaker floats in Michael’s line of sight while an old radio belts music from the late 90’s and early 2000’s. He doesn’t focus on the music too much; it has a tendency to draw him back to high school and a kohl-lined Alex. He frowns as the beaker shakes before he reaches up to grab it so it doesn’t shatter. He sighs as he places it back in the holder and glances across the lab to Liz where she gently bops with the beat. She keeps a steady hand despite the way her lips silently form the words to the song playing and a soft grin spreads over Michael’s face. He’s about to call out to her when the door opens and his mood sours. 

“Hey guys! Alex uh…he sent me here with gifts,” Forest states at he holds up takeout bags from The Crashdown. Michael’s frown only deepens at the way Liz lights up at the promise of food. 

“Where is Alex? He was supposed to bring me…some files,” she states, remembering the fact Forest is still on the outside of the Alien bubble, which brings a smirk to Michael’s face as he subtly drapes a cloth over his beakers to hide them.

Forest shoots her a pained look as he sets the bags down on one of the tables, “You wound me Liz, but I get it…I’d also rather look at Alex’s gorgeous face too,” he teases as he bats his lashes. 

Michael can’t help the scoff that escapes him as he turns away from where he’d been working to set his gaze on Forest. Tension crackles between them as Michael tips his head with a smirk, “You’re not wrong there Forest,” he affirms as his lips settle into a challenging line. 

Liz shoots Michael a withering look as she starts to paw through the bags looking for her usual order, “Boys, be civil,” she chastens as she pulls a Styrofoam container free and inhales the scent deep into her being. Her eyes light up as she pulls her chair closer to the table so she has a surface to eat from. 

Forest doesn’t take the bait, which isn’t surprising. He rarely ever rose to the challenge when Michael laid it out before him and it annoyed the cowboy to no end. He sneered at the blue haired male as he unfurled from his own chair to search through the bags Forest had set down. He flipped open the lid to his own container and grinned as he pulled the burger free, and just to annoy the other male even more, he took a huge bite before giving him his back. 

“Anyways, Alex said to text him if you guys leave before he calls. He’s still getting the files together, but uh…said something about a new firewall that cropped up so he’s working on tearing it down because it’s keeping him out of important records. I have no idea what sort of shady shit you guys are up to, but Alex assured me it’s needed and good in the long run so, mum’s the word,” he grinned as he held his hands up in some sort of mock surrender. 

Michael made a gagging sound, but covered it by shoving his burger back into his mouth. Liz shot him an eye-roll before grinning at Forest, “Tell Alex he needs to stop working too hard. We should get some drinks or something some time. I haven’t had a chance to truly test you Forest…make sure you’re good enough for my best friend,” she teased, which only made Michael’s stomach sour. 

Forest laughed as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, “I think that kind of makes me a bit more nervous to spend time with you then, but I can assure you, Alex’s happiness and well-being are at the forefront,” he promises and even makes a show of crossing his heart while giving Liz his best impression of puppy-dog eyes. 

Michael is sure he’s about to be sick any second. Further confirmation of Forest and Alex being together and knowing that Forest gets to hold Alex, kiss him, ease his aches, and do every single thing Michael had spent ten years longing to do wipes away his appetite. He pushes the box away from him and snags his Stetson from the peg above the table he’d commandeered. “As touching as that is, you know if you hurt him in any way, I will kill you,” Michael states coldly as he slips past Forest. 

Liz and Forest shoot him twin looks of disbelief while Liz’s lips press into a thin line. Michael doesn’t stick around to hear her and Forest talk anymore. He needs to get out and he sure as hell needs a drink. He’s sure he’s earned it. Earlier that morning he and Liz had managed a small breakthrough with regenerating alien tissue, though, they wouldn’t truly know success for another thirty-six hours. He couldn't think about that, didn’t want to lend too much weight to it since all their other experiments had failed, but he wishes, deep down in his bones that it will work this time. He needed Max, he needed his family back. 

Twilight has settled on Roswell like a sheer curtain of pink, purple, orange, and yellow. The sun has yet to sink fully behind the horizon as Michael slams the door of his truck. The parking lot is still rather empty as he makes his way up the porch. He tips his hat at a few of the regulars and they all grumble greetings to one another as he passes over the threshold of The Pony. He looks up through the muted light to find Maria behind the bar looking every bit the vision she had always been. A grin touches his lips as something shifts inside of him and he feels like he actually belongs somewhere. Between one breath and the next Maria looks up and spots him. There’s a brief moment Michael thinks she’s going to make him turn and march right back out, but he sees the moment her shoulders slump and she slaps a glass on the counter for him. A grin works over Michael’s lips as he approaches and slips onto a stool. 

“Guerin, you missed your charming sister by…” and here Maria trails off as she turns to check the clock behind her, “well I guess quite a few hours now. She came for yoga this morning with Mrs. Evans,” she informs him as she tips a bottle of warm amber liquid into the glass, she’d set out for him. 

Michael’s eyebrows climb his forehead as he settles more easily at the bar, “Yeah? How’d that go?” he asks. He knows that Isobel and Maria have a love-hate relationship with each other, but since Noah’s death and since Isobel had been playing the grieving widow rather well, she’d been dragged to all sorts of Maria’s retreats. 

Maria tips her head with a thoughtful look and hums, “Well, this was her third time attending and she didn’t glare daggers at me so…I think the Ice Queen may actually be starting to melt a little,” she teases and Michael holds his glass up in cheers to her before tipping it back against his lips. 

“She’s had a lot to deal with lately, what, with Noah dying and Max running off,” he utters and ignores the hollow feeling in his chest. He beckons her to refill his glass so he can chase the feeling away. He also hates the look on Maria’s face when his gaze flicks back up to hers. 

“She’s not the only one who’s had a lot to deal with…how are you?” she asks him quietly and Michael knows exactly what she’s referring to. For as much as Alex and he had hidden what they were to each other, since he and Forest made it official it seems everyone knows exactly who it was Alex threw away. 

“I’m just peachy DeLuca, what more could I ask for?” he mutters caustically as he downs the glass of whiskey once more. Maria shoots him a look as she hands him a bottle of beer instead of filling his glass again. 

“So, I probably shouldn’t tell you that tomorrow night Bean Me Up is hosting an open mic night and last I heard, Alex is planning on performing,” she shares with arched brows. 

Michael’s gut twists painfully as he recalls soft moments where he and Alex played and sang together before Jesse Manes caught them. His hand flexes at the memory, and he misses the stiffness and the pain that would ground him before. He glares down at the bar, “I’m not interested,” he grumbles as he grabs the bottle of beer and tips it against his lips. 

Maria frowns as she leans against the bar, “It would be nice if you could find it in your heart to support your friend Guerin, even Isobel plans to come…this is a huge deal for Alex. I get that you have a lot of complicated shit between you two, but showing up would go a long way in healing that hurt you have,” she states in a quiet tone. She reaches out to squeeze Michael’s forearm, the bangles on her arms tinkling as she does. 

Michael sighs at the affection. He tips his chin up to catch her gaze, a soft smile curls across his lips, “Why would you be interested in helping your ex-boyfriend try to win back the love of his life?” he teases, and bites his tongue as he hopes she doesn’t get offended. 

In true DeLuca fashion she merely rolls her eyes at him, “Please, you act like I want you to be miserable. I also would hardly call what we did dating…I think I wanted that at first, but it was pretty evident we were just using each other. I like us better as friends and I know I deserve someone who will look at me the way you do Alex and who could feel as deeply for me as Alex does you,” she tells him with a final squeeze to his arm. 

Michael swallows thickly as he brings his arm closer to his body, “Yeah, well, not sure there’s a lot of those deep feelings you keep talking about. He and Forest seem to be really happy together and…the punk even managed to convince Alex to perform for an audience. Alex hasn’t made music or even sung for anyone since High School. I wasn’t enough to inspire that before, what makes you think I’m even worthy now?”

Maria’s features soften again as she flicks her gaze over him, “Because I’m a psychic, remember,” she teases in an effort to lift the heavy mood that had settled around him. She flashes him on last dizzying smile before going back to her other patrons, “besides Guerin, your love is written in the stars, no blue haired twink can mess with that,” she adds with a wink before Michael is left alone with his thoughts.

\----------

Alex’s eyes sting as he groans and leans back into the plushy backing of the computer chair he occupies. Since Jesse Manes’ disappearance from the hospital Alex had been a bundle of nerves and Kyle didn’t like the thought of him being anywhere alone. As it stands, only Kyle and Alex know of the disappearance of his father, but in the weeks since he’d seemingly walked out of the hospital, no one has seen hide nor hair of him, anywhere. Alex knows he’s likely biding his time before he strikes, which only adds more stress to his already heavily overloaded plate. The only theory Alex can come up with is Flint broke him out and has him hiding in some other Project Shepherd facility.

Next to him Kyle stirs as he lifts his head from the table. He’d nodded off about an hour ago after he’d come to help translate some of the medical files Alex was able to access on the Caulfield drives. A smirk pulls on Alex’s lips as he notes the paper stuck to Kyle’s forehead as he yawns. He reaches over to pluck the sheet free and sets it back on the desk. He arches a brow when Kyle shoots him a petulant look that’s soon swallowed in another yawn. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Alex teases as he turns to fully face him. He estimates another few minutes before he’s in a new hard drive he hasn’t explored yet. He’s got an algorithm running to automatically pull any medical records as the rest of his coding works through looking for information on any other facilities Project Shepherd may be funding. Alex knows there can’t be many, if any, since one of the earlier drives he’d combed through held all the project’s financial records which indicated Caulfield as their main base of operations, but there were a couple of branches Alex was sure would lead them to other facilities. He just wanted to know what they could be in for given how gloriously he’d failed everyone that was kept in Caulfield. 

“What time is it? I promised to meet Iz for some drinks,” Kyle grumbles as he scrubs a hand over his face. 

Alex chuckles as he checks his phone, “It’s almost seven. You have time yet to go home and get pretty,” he teases as he pushes himself up. He falters a moment as he gets used to the redistribution of weight on his prosthetic. A hiss escapes him as he reaches down to massage the knotted muscles just above his knee.

Kyle frowns as he leans closer, his own hand joining Alex’s, “I think seven hours straight of sitting in that chair is enough. Don’t you have plans for something with Forest?” he grumbles as he slaps Alex’s hand. He looks up again once the muscles seem more relaxed and the flush of pain has left Alex’s cheeks. He doesn’t miss the eyeroll the Airman shoots at him as he rounds the chair to grad his jacket. 

“Yeah, he’s got some work he’s wrapping up tonight with a new client then we’re actually going to the drive-in to see a screening of The Breakfast Club,” he replies as he waits for Kyle to stand. 

A grin erupts over Kyle’s face as he gets to his own feet and claps Alex on the shoulder, “You know, happy looks good on you Manes. I’m glad Forest decided to look up your sorry ass again,” he teases as he waits for Alex to head towards the exit. 

Alex huffs as he checks over the program running behind Kyle. It’ll be hours, but the looks of it, before any information on the drive is fully mined, so he sets an alarm on his phone to ensure he has time in the morning before getting to base to check the progress. He leads Kyle out of the bunker and breathes in the fresh air, “Forest is…I like him…a lot,” is all Alex can seem to come up with in response to Kyle’s compliment. 

The doctor chuckles and shakes his head, “You guys should join Izzy and I one night at Planet 7, it’d be a nice change of scenery for you with a more accepting crowd,” he nettles as he rounds the front of his car. 

Alex stands at his own driver’s side door and smirks, “I’ve already agreed to sing tomorrow night, what more do you want from me Valenti,” he teases as they both slip into their respective vehicles. They wave at each other as they split off in different directions. Alex heads home to shower and change before Forest gets back while Kyle hopes for another nap before be meets up with Isobel in a couple hours.

\----------

The Wild Pony has started to fill up since Michael had found himself a spot at the bar. The familiar noises and smells comfort him, settling around him like a favorite blanket. He watches Maria, vibrant and happy as she works. He finds himself wishing that they had worked out, that he could will his heart to beat to the tune of her name rather than Alex’s. He frowns at the thought and downs the last of his beer, long since gone warm. A sour look crosses his features as he pushes the empty bottle towards the back of the bar. He swipes the back of his palm along his lips as he turns to assess the traffic around the billiard tables.

He nearly completes his scan of the bar when he catches on a familiar head of blue hair. His brows furrow as he watches him duck into a booth with another man. Michael licks his lips as his heart hammers. He’s almost giddy with the thought he’s catching Forest in some sort of clandestine meeting, but then the other man turns his head to order a drink and all breath leaves Michael’s body. Gregory Manes, he’d know him anywhere. He looks more like Jesse than Alex, his features more rounded than Alex’s. The bottles behind the bar start to shake as Michael’s anger spikes. What the fuck is Forest doing with the likes of Gregory Manes. He curls his hands into tight fists, the points where his nails bite into the fleshy part of his palms focus him and the bottles stop shaking. He watches as Forest quickly passes a manila envelop across the table and Greg hides it within the folds of his jacket. 

A low growl rumbles in the base of Michael’s throat as he slips off the bar stool. He wants to confront them both and demand to know what they’re doing together, but before he can approach them, Forest slides out of the booth and leaves. Michael stands back and watches Greg. He sticks around and finishes two glasses of beer before he also slides out of the booth and extracts a cellphone from his pocket. Michael ducks back and slips behind a wooden beam as he watches Greg leave. Michael’s heart hammers as his first thought is Alex, nothing good can come from Gregory being in town. Michael pulls his own phone out of his pockets and curses when the black screen greets him; dead. 

“Damnit,” he hisses as he tosses bills on the counter for Maria. He needs to get to Alex and warn him before anything bad can happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, it's been a rough couple weeks. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner to make up for this one taking longer than usual! Please let me know your thoughts!


	9. Sing To Me

_“Guerin? What are you doing here? It’s almost midnight.”_

_“Alex, good, please, I need to tell you something and it’s not…I just need you to believe me!”_

_“Michael? You’re scaring me a little bit; did you drive here drunk?”_

_“What? No, Alex I just…I need to tell you what I just saw.”_

_“What do you mean? What did you see?”_

_“Forest at The Pony-“_

_“That’s really not that unusual Michael-“_

_“No, Alex please just shut up, I saw Forest but he wasn’t alone. He was with your brother…with the older one…Greg.”_

_“Michael, that’s not funny.”_

_“I’m not trying to be fucking funny Alex! I just saw it! He gave your brother an envelop and then left. That’s really fucking suspicious. Wait…did you…have you told Forest about us?”_

_“What? Are you kidding me? Do you think I would just share your secret with just anyone without even asking? That’s enough Michael, please leave now. We’re done here.”_

_“What, no, Alex, please you have to believe me! I wouldn’t fucking lie about something like this. Forest is using you! I don’t know what his agenda is, but he was with your brother! The fucking embodiment of Jesse Manes himself!”_

_“Gregory is stationed in Germany. There is no way he’s here, I would know. Stop Michael. You’re just seeing things you want to see. I’m happy right now, with Forest, like you are…or were…with Maria. Why can’t you just let me have that? Just…go home and sleep it off. I think you’ll see things more clearly tomorrow morning. For what it’s worth I am sorry about what happened between you and Maria…happiness really did look good on you Guerin.”_

The late-night conversation plays on repeat through Alex’s head the very next morning as soon as he wakes up. He was quick to dismiss what Michael had to say, but the possibility of Gregory being back would answer a few of the questions Alex has, mainly, just what happened with his father. He scowls up at the ceiling as he thinks over what Michael said and tries to take into account just how drunk the cowboy had been when he’d shown up on Alex’s front steps. He sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He already had enough in his head, so adding the possibility of his brother being in town and the possibility that Forest is working with him just makes him huff out a humorless laugh. It, honestly, wouldn’t surprise him, in the end, if that were the case. It never failed…the moment Alex was tricked into thinking he’d finally be happy…the rug was ceremoniously pulled out from under him. He breathed in and out slowly as he rationalized through everything. He needed evidence first.

His alarm shrilled again from his bedside table and the outside world began to slowly trickle in. He pushed himself to sit on the edge of his bed while the sounds of Forest already banging around in the kitchen soothed his frayed nerves. He looked over at the guitar case resting next to the doorway, feeling mocked as he stared it down. He was swept up in a new nervousness when his door suddenly crashed open and Forest danced over the threshold wearing only a pair of Alex’s old Air Force sweat pants. He startled as he looked up at his boyfriend and grinned at the tray he was balancing.

“Good morning handsome! I thought, in celebration of tonight, you deserved a helping of my famous Belgian waffles…at least the box proclaimed they’d be Belgian,” Forest announced as he twisted to gracefully sit next to Alex.

A chuff escaped Alex’s lips as he steadied the tray where Forest had arranged a plate with three waffles topped with syrup, strawberries and whipped cream. Coffee steamed in the novelty Alien head mug along with a glass of water so Alex could swallow down his pills. He couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face as he picked up the fork. “You didn’t have to do all of this,” he stated softly, his heart palpating against his ribs as he tasted the first bite of waffle.

Forest shrugged and leaned close to bump their shoulders, “It’s a big deal, you singing again tonight. I can’t believe you haven’t done anything since Colorado,” he murmured as he shifted to pull a leg under him to face Alex.

A blush dusted over Alex’s cheeks as he shoved another bite into his mouth to avoid tripping over his words. He hummed at the sweetness that washed over his tongue, “Yeah…I don’t know if I could bring myself to do it without you so…thank you,” he uttered softly as he set the tray on his bedside table. He shifted a little so he could face Forest as well. He reached out to lace their fingers together, “How did your job go? It was your first one under your new freedom being self employed right?” he asked with a forced smile. He felt like his heart might jump up into his throat as he searched Forest’s face.

“It was pretty easy actually and it’s one I’m keeping off the record books actually. They wanted a program that allowed them to hack into some pretty big deal networks to shut down some really illegal shit. I wasn’t given a lot of details other than their original equipment had been seized and they needed a way to access their files and stuff so they could make the government pay. Honestly, I didn’t pay a heck of a lot of attention, it’s something I could have done in my sleep,” he shared easily enough. Alex tried to parse his words, but nothing he said fit the M.O. for either his father or Gregory and there’s no way either of them would know about Forest’s connection to Alex.

“So then you’re a free man this weekend?” he asked, pushing away all of the doubts Michael managed to pull forth in his mind.

Forest chuckled as he leaned close to steal a soft kiss, but stayed close to press their foreheads together, “I am and I can’t wait to spend the weekend with you and you alone,” he hummed, his hand moving to gently cup Alex’s cheek.

Alex nearly melted at the soft assurance and tipped his chin to catch Forest’s lips in a harder kiss, his teeth grazing across the other male’s bottom lip, “Yeah? I think I could clear my schedule for you this weekend,” he murmured as he shifted for a more stable position and pushed closer to Forest, capturing his lips in a deeper kiss. Forest cupped Alex’s cheeks in both hands as he answered the kiss with his own hunger. A needy sound emitted from the back of Alex’s throat as he easily opened for Forest. They both tasted each other and Alex easily allowed Forest to press him back against his pillows.

Alex’s hands moved so he could drag his fingers over the planes of Forest’s stomach and up towards his chest. He groaned as he flicked his tongue over Forest’s teeth and opened wider, the tips of his fingers teasing Forest’s nipples until he shudders and pulls back from the kiss, his breath ghosting across Alex’s face. A coy little smirk curls Alex’s lips as he reaches up to comb his fingers through Forest’s ocean colored hair, “I could get used to this for breakfast every morning,” he teased as he lifted his head to nip along the column of Forest’s neck.

“Oh yeah? I suppose I could be persuaded to keep this up,” he teased right back as he arched his neck, giving Alex more room to explore. He weaved his fingers into the feather soft locks of Alex’s hair, sighing hotly at the sharp hint of teeth against his skin. He hummed under his breath, his eyes slipping shut as Alex opens his mouth wider and sucks. He can feel the sharp bite of a mark being left and his gut tightens at the thought.

Alex pulls back slowly from Forest’s neck and grins as he watches his skin begin to darken where he’d tortured Forest's skin. He smooths his palms along Forest’s back, “What would it take to convince you?” he asks as he bats his lashes and dissolves into a snicker at the look that passes over Forest’s face, a mix of annoyance and adoration. It’s been so long since Alex had felt like this, free and floaty and… _worshiped._ He shoves the memories of being with Michael to the very depths of his mind because even Forest can’t compare to him and it’s not fair to try and compare the two of them.

“Well, I think you’re doing a pretty good job so far, but…I think I might need a little more pushing,” Forest answers, breaking through the fog in Alex’s head. The Airman quickly grinned with an arched brow.

“Hmmm, yeah?” he hums as he skates his finger tips along the sharp points of Forest’s hips to tease at the waist band of his sweat pants. Goosebumps erupt over Forest’s torso as he breathes in deep. He blinks down at Alex as he bends his elbows to bring their bodies closer. There’s a moment of grunting and shuffling before they’re both laid out properly on the bed, Forest draped over Alex, his fingers gently combing through his hair as he drags his lips over Alex’s throat.

“I’m convinced,” Forest hums as he scoots lower. He curls his fingers into the collar of Alex’s tee shirt and pulls it down to expose his collarbones. He moves to ghost his lips over the divot where they meet. The tip of his tongue flicks out to taste his skin while a hint of teeth teases over the tanned landscape of Alex’s throat and upper chest. Alex sighs as his eyes flutter shut and he hands himself over to Forest, his head going quiet for the first time in months.

\----------

Hours later Alex is feeling light and happy as he finishes up his day on base. Usually he feels the weight of his father against his shoulders anytime he’s in uniform or wandering the base. He’s always been, and always will be, Jesse Manes’ boy, but today even those mumblings aren’t enough to make him glower. He has a couple hours before the open mic night at Bean Me Up so instead of heading straight home he heads to his father’s bunker to check on the new drive he’s decrypting to see if anything new has been dug up. He knows he can’t really ask anyone else to check since he’d written the programs himself, really the only one who would understand any of it is Forest and there’s no way Alex is bringing him onto the front-lines…except a little voice that sounds suspiciously like Michael tries to tell him Forest is not to be trusted whispers in the dark corners of his head. He shakes his head as he parks. He won’t take long, he wants to practice a couple more times before he heads to the coffee shop, he just wants to make sure he can spend a quiet and uneventful weekend with Forest. That’s what he keeps telling himself as he locks his SUV and heads into the bunker.

The air is stale as he enters, a slight chill hangs within the concrete compound as Alex makes his way to the battered chair he’s commandeered as his own. He rolls closer to reach for the monitor. He watches as it flickers to life and boots up. He studies the screen as it flashes through its warmup cycle. Windows of code flash up on screen along with two new files. One is labeled BETA.SITE and the other OMEGA.DUMP. The names pique Alex’s interest so he clicks to open BETA first. An innocuous window opens with hundreds of other files named only with numbers. There is nothing to discern what may be located within them so Alex clicks to open 1. A black screen opens. Nothing happens for the longest time. Alex is about the close the window and click through a few more before something flickers onscreen and Alex is looking at a chair in the center of a room much like the one he’s in. He squints to try and read what looks like a whiteboard in the background but his attention is wrested away when a solider comes into frame and leads in a German Shepherd. The dog looks almost manic as it’s unleashed.

Alex swallows thickly as he watches, his guts twisting with the possibilities. He wants to turn the video off, but then suddenly a woman in a white medical gown is shoved into the room and forced down on the chair. A blindfold hides her eyes. The soldiers who led her in quickly leave the room, likely going somewhere to observe at a safe distance. Nothing happens for a long time, but the woman, who was not restrained, reaches up to remove her blindfold. Her face is slack as she looks around. Alex knows the look in her eyes, it matches the looks of the prisoners who were held in Caulfield. She still has her hair, but the look in her eyes causes dread to drip down Alex’s spine. There is nothing there, nothing to make her human or even alien. Alex is only clued in to her being alien when the dog starts to levitate. What happens next makes Alex retch as he clambers to turn the video off, his hands shaking as the images sear themselves into his head.

The video is nothing like the ones they’d found from Caulfield. He takes a moment to breathe, shove down the cloying sickness he can feel in his stomach. He scrolls through the files until he finds one near the bottom labeled MANIFEST. He clicks it open and finds a word document. He knows he’s running out of time so he hits print and waits so he can put the pages into a file to be looked over later. From what he did read it’s exactly as it was labeled, a manifest for whatever site the video was recorded in. The list was innocent enough at first, but the further Alex read the more apparent it became that whatever site this was, it was nothing like Caulfield where the prisoners were experimented on. Alex wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at, but he knew the discovery meant he wouldn’t have a quiet weekend after all. He sighed as he set the folder on top of his keyboard. He figured he could have tonight for himself, and tomorrow he’d message the group to meet him so he could share what he’d found.

\----------

By the time he got home the sun was starting to sink and the shadows stretched out towards the horizon. He boxed everything up as he exited his Jeep and headed inside. A soft tune carried from the kitchen where Forest stood with a grin on his face. “The star has returned!” he cheered as he strode over to meet Alex and scoop his face into a soft kiss, “How was work?” he asked as he moved to close the door and follow Alex in.

Alex huffed in response as he made his way towards his bedroom to change and grab his guitar. He’d cut it close in leaving the bunker. The drive into town would take a half hour in and of itself. Luckily Forest had already agreed they’d have something to eat at the coffee shop. “It was fine, nothing exciting,” he called as he moved into the bathroom. He didn’t have time to shower so he splashed some water over his face instead and reapplied his deodorant. He quickly changed out of his uniform and into one of his old band tees and a pair of black, well fitting jeans. He clipped his wallet to the chain before he shoved it into his back pocket. He used a little bit of product in his hair to bring some life back to it. He looked over his reflection for a moment before a rush of memories hit him square in the chest. He could see his teenage self, nervous before he worked up enough courage to visit Michael in the tool shed.

He shook his head violently to clear the memories. He tore his gaze away from the mirror with a frown. He was moving past that; he was moving past Michael. He was happy. Forest was in the next room over likely giddy with the thought of performing again. He truly shined on stage and Alex was more excited to see him than anything else. He didn’t look in the mirror again as he finished getting ready. He grabbed his guitar on his way back out to meet Forest, who he pulled into a kiss as he emerged from his room so he could really push down his nerves and memories of Michael. This was his night with Forest. He wasn’t going to let a curly haired cowboy intrude.

Except it became evident, when Alex pulled up to Bean Me Up, he wouldn’t be able to hide from Michael at all since he was sat between Isobel and Liz at a small table with Maria across from them and Kyle weaving his way through the small crowd with a few drinks in hand. Alex groaned as he turned to look at Forest, “You told them all didn’t you?”

Forest absolutely beamed at Alex, “Of course I did! They all love you and you deserve their support. I know I don’t know them all like you do, but from what I’ve learned about them all…they love you Alex and you don’t let them in nearly enough. It’s going to be fine, I swear,” he assured as he reached for Alex’s hand and brought it to his lips to press a kiss against his knuckles.

“I hate you,” Alex huffs with a grin. He leans over the center console and kisses Forest’s cheek before he steels himself and gets out. He and Forest both grab their guitars from the backseat. Alex holds his in front of himself like a shield as he follows Forest into the small shop. The table where Alex’s friends have gathered erupts in a chorus of cheers as they spot him. His cheeks flame in embarrassment as he shoots them all a look, but he notices Michael doesn’t seem to share in the revelry and Alex’s heart lurches painfully for a second.

“Hey guys! It’s awesome to see you all here,” Forest trills as he pulls out a chair for Alex before he drops down into his own. Everyone but Michael grins warmly at him as Alex hugs his guitar between his legs.

“There’s no way we’d miss this! Alex is such an amazing singer, I’ve missed listening to him so really, thank you Forest,” Liz gushes as she shoots Alex a look.

Alex rolls his eyes at her while ignoring Michael who seems to be getting grumpier by the second, “This entire table is biased, I’ll let the crowd decide,” he teases as his fingers clench and unclench on the case covering his instrument.

Michael scoffs, “Stop being so modest, just accept the compliments,” he muttered as he snagged his bottle of beer off the table.

Alex blinked at him before Maria pulled his attention away. He heard a thud under the table and saw Michael flinch, “Ignore him Alex, we’re all just super excited for you, you’re going to be amazing,” she shared with a warm smile. Things between Alex and Maria were still rocky, but Alex had sucked it up and knew he couldn’t rightfully blame her for what happened between her and Michael. He’d also be lying if he said it wasn’t easier to look past everything now that they were broken up, but it did make it easier.

“Thanks guys,” Alex finally breathed. He made it a point to ignore the scowl Michael still wore, but welcomed the fact he didn’t butt in again with his two cents. The conversation seemed to roll easily around the table. Forest was so easily accepted by his friends. It felt so good, so normal. It was easy to sink into the lie as everyone shared laughs and food, but then one of the baristas was moving towards the small stage to announce the start of the night.

Nerves seemed to come back to Alex in droves as they worked through the list slowly. He eagerly watched all the other young performers and cheered loud for them no matter their skill level. The fact that a majority of them reminded him of who he once was, but with more courage, made him proud. All too soon it was his turn. He thought about backing out for a moment, but as he looked up, he got caught up in the whiskey haze of Michael’s eyes. The cowboy flashed him a small grin and nodded. Alex lost his breath for a second as the whole café seemed to shrink down to just them. He nodded back and flashed a grin of his own as he got to his feet.

The stage was tiny with a bar stool, a mic, an amp, and a speaker. The set up wasn’t professional by any means, but it made Alex comfortable. He settled on the stool and settled his guitar against his knee. He strummed his fingers over the strings to ease the jitters he felt crawling under his skin. He inhaled a deep breath as he looked up at the crowd. He smiled as he looked to Forest for strength, but then his eyes flicked to Michael’s and he felt ready. He swallowed thickly before fitting his fingers against the frets. He leaned forward towards the mic so it could pick up his voice.

“So, I haven’t actually performed in front of an audience in a while-“ and here his friends cut him off with loud cheers and wolf calls, he grinned wide and happy at them, “anyways, this isn’t an original or anything like that…I-I’m not quite ready to share that with anyone, but this is a song that has come to mean a lot to me recently,” he shared before he leaned back again to clear his throat. He strummed over the strings as he slipped into the song. He leaned forward again as he started to sing.

_“You say that I'm too insecure_

_You want me to be someone else_

_But if I'm not the one you want_

_Just go ahead and walk right out the door_

_Cuz baby I baby I_

_That's who I am, that's who I am”_

Alex closed his eyes as he sang, so he missed the man who slipped in as he took the stage. Jesse Manes knew his son wouldn’t be able to miss an open mic night, ever since he had been corrupted in high school he’d held onto a pipe dream for music. The very idea still disgusted the soldier. He curled his fingers into his palms as he listened to Alex sing. It was a wretched sound, but he needed to keep tabs on his youngest son so Gregory could slip into the bunker with the USB he was given the night before. Jesse’s cold eyes washed over Alex while his jaw tensed. He willed Greg to hurry, he couldn’t stand another second witnessing how far down Alex had fallen, what a disgrace he was to the Manes family name. He pulled the brim of his cap lower and hunched his shoulders to hide behind the couple who sat ahead of him. He couldn’t give himself away, not when he was so close to regaining control of Project Shepherd and ridding the earth of the Alien scum that had made his youngest son into the perverted shameful person he was today. Jesse had a plan for that too, how to make sure Alex didn’t infect anyone else. He just needed Greg to get them in and see how far Alex managed to dig down the rabbit hole.

As Alex finished his song, the phone Jesse had sitting on the table vibrated. He flipped it open, his eyes moving over the screen quickly before he pocketed it and left. He glanced towards the stage and bumped into another patron. He stood still for a split second as he swore Alex made eye contact with him. He frowned and ducked his head quickly, using the crowd to his advantage as he slipped back out the door. Hopefully Alex hadn’t actually seen him, but he couldn’t be sure and he couldn’t stick around to find out. He hurried down the street towards the agreed extraction point where Greg would pick him up. His skin crawled with disgust as he replayed the scenes he’d witnessed. He needed to serve justice and punish Alex for his transgressions against America, and Gregory was going to help him do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I highly suggest you take a listen to the song Alex is singing. It's called Who I Am and it's by Nlve. It's such a gorgeous song! Also, I treated you all to a nice long chapter this week to make up for slacking off last week! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know! At this moment, I have no idea how long this story will be, but we are getting closer and closer to Jesse f*cking everything up for our boys. Soon Max will be making his grand entrance! Thanks for sticking with me!


	10. The Outsider

Something shifts after the open mic night. Michael can’t put his finger on it, but after he’d watched Alex perform and listened to the lyrics he sang…he felt different and the air around him felt different. It wasn't bad, necessarily, but it also wasn’t overwhelmingly good. He still had the weight of knowing Forest had met with Gregory only a couple days ago as well as the crushing feeling when Alex called him a liar. He still wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that, but he knew he needed to try and get someone on his side so they could be prepared for whatever hell Jesse thought to rain down on them next. Things had been too quiet for too long. 

He shifts the cardboard holder into his left hand as he hits the button for the elevator. The din of the hospital is muted behind him as he tries hard not to think about just what he’s doing. If he thinks about it too long, he knows he’ll just dump the cups into the nearest garbage can as he walks out. He scowls at himself and curses Alex in the same breath. It’s because the Airman refused to believe him that he’s even here in the first place, going to see Kyle Valenti of all people and bearing a peace offering to top it off. It’s not something he’d usually do, but he’s found himself making small concessions lately, he tells himself it means nothing, but the looks Isobel gives him when they meet for dinner on a near weekly basis means he’s finally doing something right. He doesn’t drink nearly as much, or rather, he doesn’t drink enough to pass out each night. Not that he’s a total saint, he still has his fair share of low points, but Maria is back to speaking to him and allowing him into The Pony, so really, his life it looking up. Minus two glaring holes in his heart one in the shape of Max and the other in the shape of Alex. 

All too soon the elevator chimes as the doors slide open. Antiseptic and the other distinctly hospital smells assault his nose as he steps out. He wrinkles it in distaste as he navigates the glaringly white hallways to find Kyle’s office. Michael only knows how to find it because he’s had to come to Alex a time or two to collect various pieces of data. His skin had prickled then when he had to leave them both alone again and their easy laughter would follow him down the halls like a ghost. He knew today was different because Kyle wasn’t expecting him and Alex was at work. He turned down the last hall and approached the door which was ajar. He peeked through the crack and found the doctor scribbling furiously on some paperwork. Michael raised his fist and knocked loudly, gleaning a bit of pleasure in the way Kyle jumped at the sudden sound. A cocky smirk curled over Michael’s lips as he entered and pushed the door shut behind him. 

“What the hell Guerin?” Kyle glowered as he hid the papers he was pouring over. 

Michael shrugged innocently as he set the coffee in front of the doctor, “I’d apologize, but we both know I wouldn’t mean it,” he teased with an arched brow as he slipped his coffee free. 

Kyle glared at him before he eyed the coffee suspiciously, “What are you doing here? Alex never said anything about you stopping by, besides, I don’t have anything for you,” he uttered as he picked up the coffee. He turned it around in his hand as if he expected it to blow up on him. 

Michael rolled his eyes, “I didn’t rig it or anything, it’s a peace offering. I came to talk about Alex, actually,” he reported as he sank down into the chair in front of Kyle’s desk. 

At the mention of Alex, Kyle perked up and shot Michael a concerned look as he sipped at his drink, “What about him? If you’re looking for someone to help you shit talk Forest then you’re with the wrong friend. I like Forest and I like what he does for Alex,” Kyle warned with a sharp look. 

Michael rubbed at his chest. It felt like a hot lance was pushed into his heart at the mention of Alex and Forest together. He shot Kyle a dark look, “It is about Forest, actually, and I tried to go to Alex first but he brushed me off,” he muttered as he shifted his gaze to glare at his cup.

Kyle frowned as he cocked his head, “Your tone doesn’t sound promising. If Alex brushed you off, then what makes you think I’ll listen?” he asked with an arched brow. 

Michael scoffed, “Because I think you have enough sense to actually look into what I’m about to say to prove me right or wrong and because you’d love nothing more than to gloat about how big an idiot I am if I’m wrong…and God do I hope I’m wrong about this,” Michael continued on cryptically. 

“What is it Guerin? You’re kind of freaking me out here,” Kyle stated with a guarded expression. 

Michael sucked in a breath as he tried to arrange the words so that Kyle wouldn’t be quick to dismiss him. He swallowed thickly, “A couple nights ago I was at The Pony and I saw Forest come in, alone. I didn’t think much of it at first, but then he approached this weird looking dude in a booth towards the back. At first I was hoping he was cheating on Alex…don’t look at me like that…anyways, it took me a minute to realize the guy Forest was meeting was Gregory Manes,” he stated and blinked across at Kyle as he waited for the other man’s reaction. He tried not to fidget with his fingers in his lap. 

Kyle slowly assessed Michael from across the desk. He absorbed what he had to say and tried to process it. He distracted himself with his coffee as he turned over the information he was presented with. On one hand he wanted to call Michael on his bullshit, but it would explain the sudden, and continued disappearance of Jesse Manes. He frowned as he swallowed, “Do you have any idea what Forest was doing there with him? Did you hear anything they were talking about?”

It took a moment for Michael’s brain to kick back online. He was prepared for Kyle to laugh in his face. He blinked his eyes for a moment before he found his voice again, “No, I wasn’t close enough to hear them, all I saw was Forest gave him some sort of thumb drive.”

Kyle frowned as he ran his palm across his face, “Shit, look, Alex and I have been keeping something from you guys because we know you’re all focusing on Max and bringing him back so we figured we could handle this one thing on our own. A couple weeks ago Jesse disappeared from the hospital.”

Silence settled like a curtain around Kyle’s office. After a moment various items around the room started to vibrate as Michael’s TK radiated out of him, “What the fuck do you mean?” he growled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. 

Kyle’s eyes widened in terror as he reached out to placate the other male, “Michael! Settle down, please, you can’t lose control here,” he tried to reason as he cast his gaze all over his office. Soon the items began to settle, but Michael’s face still looked thunderous, “I mean just that, one minute he was in his room and the next he was gone. We had no idea who did it or how, but if what you’re saying is true, then it all makes sense. The security footage from that night was destroyed in a freak accident, something about a computer crashing, but Greg was Special Ops in the Army so he’d have the knowledge…shit,” he spat as he scrubbed his hands through his hair. 

Suddenly Michael wanted to rage at Alex, scream at him for not telling him that his monster of a father was on the loose, that their lives were in even more jeopardy, but instead he curled his fingers into his thighs as he watched Kyle. “We need to talk to Forest,” was all he could come up with at the moment without fully giving in to the storm whirling around inside of his head. 

Kyle pulled his phone from a drawer in his desk and typed out a message, presumably to Alex, but Michael wasn’t sure. There were a few more beats of silence as Kyle seemed to be organizing his thoughts. Finally, he looked up and met Michael’s gaze, “We don’t even know for sure if Forest knows what he’s doing. I know he’s a whiz with computers like Alex, but it’s possible he’s been looped into all of this without knowing who he’s working for. As far as I know of him, he’s always worked for people on the good side. Greg isn’t dumb, he probably created an alias and some bogus backstory to tug at Forest’s heartstrings,” he reasoned out softly. 

Michael hated it. He was sick of hearing how great and kind and fortuitous Forest was. He wanted the blue haired asshole gone and away from Alex. His scowl must have been telling for the knowing look Kyle was shooting his way. He scowled even harder, “Forest is an idiot and if Alex gets hurt because of him, you can’t stop me from hurting him,” he stated darkly. 

“We can’t go accusing him, we need to talk to him first, and we might need to tell him about you, Iso-“

“Fuck no! Do you hear yourself? Forest is working for Gregory Manes who has Jesse, there is no fucking way we’re telling Forest what’s going on with us and about aliens. No Kyle, he’s not going to know, he’s not going to have yet another secret he can hurt us with,” Michael growled as a pen from Kyle’s desk shot up and stuck into the wall. 

Kyle flinched at the movement and frowned, “What the hell Guerin! And I don’t see how else we can get him to talk! He’s ridiculously private on what things he does and who his clients are. There’s no way he’ll just tell us about what he’s working on just because we ask. He doesn’t even share the finer details with Alex!”

“I’m not taking the guy out for donuts and a chat Valenti, I’m going to make him tell us! He’s already given Jesse and Greg something, it’s only a matter of time now before the other shoe drops. Would you live with yourself if that meant something bad happens to Alex? I’m not letting anything happen to him, not when I can help it and I don’t care if I have to hurt his stupid boyfriend in the process,” Michael seethed as he stood from the chair so quickly that it toppled backwards. 

Kyle glared, “Settle down Guerin. We need to talk to Alex first. I believe you. It explains a lot that Alex and I have been puzzling over. He’ll listen to us and he’ll help us talk to Forest, but…but he might also share the same thoughts of bringing Forest onto our side of things. I know it’s dangerous and it's your and Isobel’s lives at stake so we won’t tell Forest anything until you and Iz have a chance to talk about it. I am on your side Michael, but we need to be smart and we need to be ready for whatever might come. I don’t want to see anyone else get hurt,” he soothes, his tone soft as he tries to calm Michael down. 

Soft puffs of air emit from Michael’s mouth as he turns away from Kyle. He pushes his fingers into his hair and curls his fingers against his scalp, the sharp bite of his nails against the sensitive flesh grounds him as his mind starts to slow. He lowers his arms, his shoulders sagging as he picks up the chair and faces Kyle again. He frowns because he hates to admit, even just to himself, that Kyle is right and his logic is sound. If Forest really has no idea what he did, then the only way to get him to talk…to help, is to bring him into the group, officially. It felt like a double-edged sword because not only would Forest know their secret, but it meant that Alex could be more open with him, have no secrets in their relationship. It felt like it could be the final nail in the coffin of Michael getting Alex back, and worst of all, that was what stung the most for Michael. Some days he hated just how much of himself was devoted to and in love with Alex. It made him stupid. 

“I will only do whatever it takes because Alex is too close to the problem and I will not let anything happen to him. I’ll talk to Iz, she can mind warp him and make sure he’s honest with us. We should all meet in the bunker later tonight, give us time to make up as much of a game plan as we can,” he finally states, his tone defeated as he looks across the desk towards Kyle. 

A soft frown pulls at Kyle’s lips as he studies Michael, “No matter what happens Guerin, you know Alex won’t let anything happen to you or Iz. He would die first, and even then, I’m not sure that would stop him. He loves you; I know it’s hard to see right now, but he will always do whatever it takes to ensure you’re safe,” he states softly, hoping to give Michael some sort of balm to the madness likely churning in his head and his heart. 

Michael nods at the kind words, blinking back tears, “I know and that scares me the most. I can’t have him being reckless and sacrificing himself,” he utters just as softly, the tone of the room suddenly becomes fragile, "the last time someone did that it nearly broke me, if I lose Alex too, I don't think I could recover." 

Kyle shoots him a wry grin, “We won’t let him do that, we’re 'Team Protect Alex Manes 2020',” he teases as he shrugs a shoulder. 

Michael grins at that and shoots Kyle a smirk of his own, “Fuck yeah we are, I really hope you’re right though, about Forest and not just for Iz and I but…for Alex too,” he grits out the last bit, his heart thudding as he does. 

Kyle’s smile softens at the edges as he nods, “Yeah, me too,” he breathes. 

Before either of them can go through any sort of goodbye formalities the door to Kyle’s office burst open. Both men jump and look towards the intruder only to find a manic looking Liz Ortecho. A huge grin covers her lips as her deep brown eyes shimmer. She looks from Michael to Kyle and back again. 

“I did it! I found a serum that regenerates cells! We can save Max!” she announces excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should try harder to write this chapters ahead of time so I can post more regularly. Again, I am so sorry this took forever to post, but I hope you like it! I want to try to get another chapter out soon to help cope with the mid-season break. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! You guys all rock so much!!!!


	11. Dangerous Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot apologize enough for how long this chapter took to post. Long story short, life threw me a few curve balls and then the finale happened and my head has been a mess. But, I am already working on the next chapter! I was going to have it included here, but decided to dedicate the next chapter to Kyle and Alex's talk!

Silence greets Liz in the wake of her announcement. She inhales a deep breath and takes stock of the room, of Kyle and Michael and the looks on their faces. The joy she was feeling starts to dissipate as her smile falters. She inhales a deep breath and flicks her gaze over them both, trying to figure out what they had just been talking about. It doesn’t hit her for another second that Kyle and Michael are in the same room and nothing is on fire. Her brow furrows as her heart begins to calm within her chest. 

“What…what are you two up to?” she questioned as she pushed the door closed behind her. 

Kyle and Michael both blink at her before Michael stands on shaky legs, “What do you mean Liz? Are you…will you be able to save Max?” he asks her, his voice thin, fragile, and so filled with hope. 

It takes Liz a couple of seconds but her face lights up again as her big brown eyes fill with tears, “Yes, I…I believe I can. I just need to draw up a couple doses of the serum and determine a schedule for administration so his body isn’t taxed right away. It…it could take a couple days…maybe even a week, but I can get him back,” she breathed and accepted the hug Michael scooped her up into. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and felt the vibration of his laugh as he cupped the back of her head. 

“That’s…that’s amazing Liz!” Kyle praised as he pushed himself to his feet behind his desk. He quickly rounded it as Michael stepped back from his embrace. He pulled Liz in for his own hug, maybe relishing in it too much by the look Michael shoots him from over her shoulder where he’d moved to stand. 

Liz doesn’t seem to notice as she steps back and wipes away the moisture gathering in her eyes, “He won’t be completely himself once I’ve given him all the doses, but he’ll be alive and he’ll start to heal while he regains his strength,” she shares as she pushes her shaking hands into the pockets of her lab coat.

“When do we start?” Michael finally asks as he claps his hands together which causes Liz and Kyle to both jump to turn towards him. He arches a brow at them, but nothing can wipe the smile from his face, “I need to tell Iz, she’ll need to be there too,” he starts to plan as he begins to pace the small space between the door and Kyle’s desk. 

Liz’s smile softens and she turns to stop Michael, her hand on his shoulder, “I need a few hours to get everything ready, so we can meet in the cave later tonight. We’ll also need to prep a space for him at home where I’ll administer the rest of the doses and keep him rested,” she instructed before her smile grew again, “he’s coming back Mikey! Max is coming back,” she cheered as she hurried around him to head back to her lab. 

Michael was torn as he met Kyle’s gaze again. He wants to follow Liz and make sure everything is perfect for Max, but he also wants to march Kyle to Alex’s home and make Alex listen to them about Forest and whatever he’s doing. He swallowed thickly as he turned to face the door. He heard Kyle step closer, but still flinched as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. 

“You should go with Liz. I can talk to Alex; it might actually be better this way so it doesn’t seem like we’re ganging up on him. If you guys need me for anything with Max just call,” he reasons as he steps around the alien to stand in front of him.

Michael swallows thickly as he looks over Kyle. He wants to argue, but he knows, logically, he’s better off with Liz, helping bring his idiot of a brother back to life. A shaky hand moves through his curls as he inhales a deep breath. He blinks as everything seems to collide within him and he finds himself mindlessly nodding in agreement to Kyle’s suggestion. He sighs as he turns towards the door, intent to find Liz in her lab while he pulls his phone from his jeans so he can call Isobel, “Thanks Valenti, just make sure he listens to you and takes it seriously. Let me know if anything happens,” he utters softly as he leaves the room. 

It’s weird how other people have no idea what is going on right under their noses. How can all the people he passes in the halls have no idea just how much Michael’s world is changing. He doesn’t pay them any heed as he descends the staircases to find Liz’s lab, moved into one of the basement rooms after the original one had burned a few months ago. Michael likes it, it provides more privacy out of the way of the busier parts of the hospital. He waits for her to let him in, she’s still beaming from ear to ear. As soon as he steps into the room, he realizes he forgot to call Isobel in his daze. He finally hits the speed dial for her and moves into a corner away from where Liz is frantically working and prepping syringes.

“You better not be calling me from a jail cell Michael,” Iz answers and while Michael would be offended, he can only huff at her response. 

“No Iz, I’m with Liz in the lab. We have good news,” he states and waits for Isobel’s reaction. 

The line is silent for a beat. The only reason he’s sure she hasn’t hung up on him is the fact he can hear voices in the background on her end. He waits for her to reply. 

“I swear to God Michael, you better be calling me with something sure and solid because I can’t take something that isn’t going to actually bring him back,” she finally breathes down the line. Michael can imagine her dropping heavily onto something as she replies to him. 

“It’s for sure Iz, we’re getting him back. He won’t be a hundred percent back right away, but we always knew that. We’re going to have to make sure he doesn’t push himself while he goes through the regime Liz has worked out,” he states as he starts to pace along the length of the lab. He can feel Liz watching him, but he doesn’t want to interrupt her work, not until he’s done speaking to Isobel. 

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes. I need to change, do not do anything without me,” she warns, her tone icy as she moves quickly. 

Michael grins as he listens to her shout something at someone, “What did I catch you doing?” he asks, his chest feeling lighter than it had in ages it seems. 

“I’m not telling you, just make sure Liz doesn’t get ahead of herself. I’ll meet you guys at the pod,” she decides and Michael can hear the sound of a car door slamming shut. 

He wants to bug her about where she was, but with Max about to be brought back, he’s sure there will be plenty of time for it later when Max can help him. He grins as he turns towards Liz, “Sounds good Iz, we’ll see you soon,” he announces before he ends the call. 

Liz finally looks up from her station, her smile blinding and Michael can’t find a reason not to join in her enthusiasm, “I made up a few extra doses just in case, but this is it. We’re getting Max back,” she breathes before a disbelieving huff of amusement leaves her lips. Michael can hardly believe what she says, and he knows he shouldn’t be getting his hopes too high, but he trusts her. 

He lifts his hat from his head so he can run a suddenly trembling hand back through his curls before he places it back in its normal spot. He drags in a ragged breath as he helps her back up everything she needs. He wants to hurry, he wants Max back, safe and whole so he can yell at him for being such an idiot and for healing his hand. He wants so many things, but as they rush out of the hospital, he uses the slap of fresh air to calm his racing thoughts. He has Liz jump in with him, he needs to keep busy and driving to Max is the perfect way to keep him focused. He can feel his telekinesis sparking just below the surface as he drives the familiar roads. He’s not overly surprised to find Isobel had beat them there, her always perfect countenance is leaned against the car looking every bit calm and put together. She pushes away as soon as Michael stops, but Liz jumps free right before he can park. 

“This better work Ortecho or I sear-” Isobel begins to threaten, the slightest tremor in her voice gives away her nerves.

Michael sighs as he reaches them, “Liz wants Max back just as bad as we do Iz, of course she’s sure this will work,” he assures his sister softly, accepting her weight as she leans into him as they enter the cave. Liz shoots him a thankful look as she leads the way. 

The purple-pink light from the pod is comforting for the other two aliens as they focus on their brother floating in stasis. Iz breaks away from Michael to lay her palm against the surface, her eyes glittering with tears as she focuses on Max, “God I can’t wait to yell at you,” she utters, a wet laugh escaping her lips as she curls her fingers against her fist before she moves back to allow Liz room to set up everything she needs. 

Michael starts on melting down their stash of silver to pull Max out of the pod. A stash of hospital supplies litter the small cave nearby, thinks Liz and Kyle managed to pilfer from the hospital just for this purpose. Michael had managed to sneak two beat up generators from the junk yard to power the machines. It takes a good forty-five minutes to melt down the metal, but soon enough Michael and Isobel have their hands coated in the concoction. Simultaneously they reach into the pod to grab Max’s upper body. Max is dead weight for them both, but they hold strong as they move him onto a gurney. Michael takes care to cover Max’s lower half with a sheet in a bid to preserve some of his privacy. Isobel stands at the head of the gurney and combs her fingers through his hair. 

“Michael, I need you on standby with the defibrillators, we need to get his heart beating even just a little bit in order for the first dose to start working. It’s…it will look brutal since I need to inject the first done right into his heart,” she whispers softly as she looks between the other two aliens. 

Isobel looks a little green at the information, but she nods along with Michael, “Whatever you have to do,” she utters as she smooths her palm over Max’s cheek.

Liz shoots her a smile as she glances across Max’s chest to where Michael stands. She nods at him as he turns to start the generator and power up the machine. He hasn’t had a lot of practice with the instruments, but Kyle isn’t with them and he’s seen enough episodes of Grey’s Anatomy with Isobel. He sucks in a deep breath. Liz places a pulse oximeter on Max’s finger so they can monitor the moment his heart begins to beat, if even for a moment.

“Ready?” she asks them, her eyes set in steely determination despite the blaring alarm declaring Max without a heartbeat. 

Michael swallows thickly as he angles the paddles over Max’s chest. He envisions the placement of the paddles on his chest to deliver the shock. He waits for the machine to be fully charged as he raises them over Max, “Clear,” he calls out. Liz and Isobel take a step back as he places the paddles on Max’s chest and the shock is delivered. Max’s body jumps with the current. 

Heaviness settles on everyone’s’ shoulders as they wait for anything to happen. Michael looks to Liz for direction. She nods again so Michael repeats the process of shocking Max’s heart. He tries hard not to feel dread as Max’s heart continues to not beat. He tunes out the soft cries Isobel is trying to hide. He believes in Max and he believes in Liz. He must shout at much for the gasp both Isobel and Liz let out as he shocks Max again. For a moment Michael is sure they’ll be calling his official time of death, but then a beep sounds from the machine attached to Max. Thankfully Liz is quick to react, because before the heart monitor can signal Max’s heart stops again, she’s leaning over him and has the syringe plunged into his heart. She depresses the plunger, the pale grey liquid disappearing. 

Michael can’t stop staring at Max, his breathes coming in short, quiet puffs. He’s almost afraid to even breathe himself until he sees Max start to do the same. The heart monitor alarm has yet to go off as Max’s heart continues a weak beat. Liz has another syringe prepared, this one with a green liquid, and at some point, Michael will ask her exactly what sort of medicine she created, but for now he just watches as she injects it into the crook of Max’s elbow. For a split second the injection site glows the same color as the pods, but the beating of his heart speeds up some and remains steady.

“Shouldn’t he be awake?” Isobel asks, breaking the silence that had descended on them all in the cave. 

“He just came back from being dead for months, I’m sure his body needs time to process the serums as well as heal what damage was done,” Liz replies as she reaches for his wrist to check his pulse for herself. 

Michael busies himself with shutting down the machines so he can have an extra few minutes to fully process what had just happened. He breathes in deep, blinking back the tears he can feel threatening to spill from his eyes. He grins again before he turns back to find Liz pulling clothes from a backpack. 

“We should get him dressed and get him back to his place. I have his room ready so he can rest more comfortably,” she announces as she hands Michael the small stack of clothes she’d brought for Max. 

Michael arches a brow, but he understands without having to ask. He sets about gently dressing Max in a pair of well-worn sweats and a tee shirt. Isobel hasn’t bothered to hide her own tears as she frets with Max’s hair. She presses kisses into his forehead, whispering various threats and well wishes to him. Michael grins as he shoos her way to finish getting Max situated. He doesn’t hesitate when asked to carry Max back to Isobel’s vehicle. Liz chooses to ride with them so she can keep an eye on Max. Before they part ways Liz stretched up to press a kiss to Michael’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Mikey, but don’t think I’ll forget about bugging you about what you were doing with Kyle,” she teases before she heads to Isobel’s vehicle. 

Michael chuckles and shakes his head. He can only hope that Kyle is able to make Alex listen. Michael hates feeling like he’s being pulled in two directions, but now that Max is more or less back, he can focus on getting to the bottom of what Alex’s brother is doing with Forest, and a more twisted part of him can’t wait to expose Forest as a traitor so he can work on winning Alex back. But nothing is ever easy, and certainly not where Michael and Alex are concerned, but he’s willing to do whatever it takes to make sure Alex is safe.


	12. END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I didn't think it was fair to keep this up without an update. I want to thank everyone who supported this fic and who followed me this far on this journey, but sadly, this is where we end. I just can't seem to get my head in the game for this particular story and I want to focus on the ones that do bring me joy and that I have fleshed out, so please be sure to check out Field of View and Sex and Stardust. I will also continue to post various one-shots/short chapter fics in this fandom, so I am not leaving! I just....thought it was time to call it on this particular story because I just can't dredge up any mojo for it. Again, thank you all for your support, and come see me in the other stories I'll be posting and updating!! <3<3

This is where this story ends.


End file.
